A Presidential Love Affair
by muggleinlove
Summary: Bella is the President's daughter and America's sweetheart. At 18 she's ready to go out and explore the world but is tied down with her father's re-election campaign. Edward is the President's new speechwriter that is immediately smitten with Bella, but has his own personal demons to work through. Can the two make a relationship work under a political microscope?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! Here is a new story for everyone to enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight and I'm making no money.**

A Presidential Love Affair

Chapter 1

I knew that my life had been anything but normal since the day I was born. But for the first time in my life I desperately wanted to be just like all the other teenage girls. I wanted to go to college and stay in a dorm. I wanted to sleep over at my best friend's house, or maybe even sneak a beer without the threat of being front-page news. I really wanted to be anyone but the President's daughter.

I rolled over in her bed again, punching my pillow before letting myself fall back. I was completely frustrated by my father's demands and truth be told I was extremely anxious. In just a few hours, I would officially be a freshman at George Washington University. But unlike my peers, who were probably spending their last day of summer break out partying, I had gone to bed at ten o'clock.

I was aware that my life had many perks. I had traveled much of the world, met countless dignitaries and celebrities, and attended many social functions. But I had also missed out on a normal teenage life. It was difficult trying to carve out a social life when I had two Secret Service agents shadowing my every move. At eighteen, I had never even been kissed.

I desperately held on to the belief that it would all change when I started college. I had big plans to attend college outside the realm of D.C., getting the chance to just be Bella instead of Isabella Marie Cullen, daughter of President Carlisle Cullen. But my dreams were short lived once my father had begun his reelection campaign. According to Eleazer Denali, my father's Chief of Staff, my presence helped solidified his family man persona. The only bright spot of the entire ordeal was the chance I had to attend school with my best friend, Alice.

I took one more glance at the alarm clock, realizing I had been tossing and turning for the past three hours. With a loud sigh I kicked off my covers before climbing out of bed. I needed to get away from my room in the hope of finding something to keep me occupied until I was tired enough to sleep.

I quietly made my way out of my room, noticing that the kitchen light was still on. Although I lived in one of the most recognizable houses on the planet I had been lucky enough to have a family that liked to keep things as normal as possible. It was not unusual for my mom to cook dinner or for us to share a family dinner in the evening.

"Hi, dad," I greeted quietly as I stepped into the kitchen. Carlisle, my father, was hunched over the kitchen counter studying a stack of papers.

"Hi, sweetie. What are you doing up? Esme said you had gone to bed early." Carlisle dropped his pen as I grabbed two glasses from the cabinet filling them with milk before reaching for the pack of Oreo cookies.

"I did, but I can't sleep." I took a seat across my father before sI passed him one of the glasses. "How about you? Mom said you got held up and couldn't have dinner with us."

"Things have been crazy," Carlisle took a deep breath. "You know James left to join Marcus's campaign last month, leaving us without a speechwriter. It's been hell trying to find a replacement."

"Did you find someone?" I asked curiously as I sipped my milk.

"We may have. He's a GWU alum and comes highly recommended by Eleazer." I listened attentively as my father explained. I was always intrigued by politics and had learned a lot from my father.

"You don't seem convinced," I observed taking one of the cookies apart and licking the cream.

"He's not even thirty and has no experience in politics." One thing I greatly admired about my father was his ability to see great potential in people. He had assembled quite the impressive team when he first started running for the Presidency which had lead him to victory three years before.

"That may not be a bad thing," I stated simply. "He might not jaded like most everyone else in D.C. Have you read any of his speeches?"

Carlisle nodded gesturing to the papers in front of him. "He's a great writer which is the only reason I'm even meeting with him tomorrow."

"Then you shouldn't be so quick to judge," I concluded before finishing my glass of milk.

"You know, Bella," Carlisle shook his head as he chuckled. "You're going to be one hell of a politician one day."

I shrugged my shoulders as I looked away from my father. I really had no idea how to answer him. I had spent years dreaming about being the first female President, but now I wasn't quite so sure if that was the life I wanted for myself or my future family.

"Are you ready to start school tomorrow?" Carlisle continued with a smile.

"I guess," I answered hesitantly. I didn't quite know what to expect and I was anxiously dreading the reaction of my classmates. Most people either avoided me like the plague or wanted to become my new best friend. The only person outside my family I really trusted was Alice.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. GWU is a great school and soon you'll fit right in." I smiled at my father's response before stifling a yawn. "You should head to bed, tomorrow is a big day."

"You, too," I countered as I picked up the now empty glasses. "You'll figure out the right course of action tomorrow."

"I know, I know." Carlisle stood up as I leaned in for a hug. Things would find a way to work themselves out.

I met Emmett and Felix by the door early the next morning. I was emotionally exhausted, but a good night sleep had put my anxious mind at ease. I really had no control over what others thought of me, so there was no point in fretting over it.

"Hi, Belly Bell," Emmett greeted with a high five as I approached him. Emmett had been assigned my protection since the day my father had won the election. The two of us immediately hit it off, becoming fast friends. My relationship with Emmett was not usually professional like the one I shared with Felix. Emmett made the effort to understand me as a person, giving me the space I needed. As great as my relationship with Emmett was, I didn't share that same type of easiness with my other guard.

"Hey, Em Bear. Are you ready for a change of pace?" I smiled and waved at Felix while speaking to Emmett. Felix tended to remain distant, focusing solely on his job.

"I was born ready," Emmett put in his earpiece as Felix opened the door leading the way out.

I sat quietly in the back of the black SUV as we drove the short distance to GWU. I checked my cell phone, already finding a text from Alice.

_Hey! I'm here, waiting outside our first class. Already found out the best seats near one of the hotties._

I laughed at Alice's message. Alice and I had become very close since our father's won the ticket for the last elections. We attended school together and Alice was secretly head over heels for Jasper, her Secret Service Agent. But that didn't stop her from checking out the available selections. I couldn't blame her since there was no real chance for a relationship between them.

"Let's get this show on the road," Emmett announced when they arrived outside the building that would house my first college course.

I waited for Emmett and Felix to open the car door before stepping out, ignoring the stares of the students hanging around the building. Emmett and Felix kept some distance from me as I moved inside and smiled slightly at some of the students. I hated the attention, but I knew it came with the territory. It was just easier to smile at the gawkers and go on with my day.

"Hi Bella!" Alice seemed to appear out of thin air as she brought me into a hug with much more force than a tiny person should have.

"Alice, sweetie, I need to breath," I stated as Alice yanked my arm, practically dragging me down the steps to our seats behind a blond haired student. Emmett took his place at the back of the classroom, keeping a close eye on me and the doors while Felix kept watch over the hallway. Jasper stood nearby also keeping watch on Alice while his partner, Mike, joined Felix outside.

"I can't believe we're really here. It seems like just yesterday we met and now we're starting college. This is so exciting!" Alice almost radiated energy as she bounced in her seat, waiting for class to begin. I knew that Alice tended to overwhelm most people, but I really wouldn't have it any other way. The two of us just seemed to click.

The rest of the seats quickly filled up as the professor took his spot behind the podium to begin class. I ignored the whispers and stares, focusing instead on the syllabus that the teaching assistant had passed around. I was thankful that the professor did not draw attention to me or Alice, continuing class as if two Secret Service agents stationed around class was an everyday occurrence.

My day continued in much the same fashion, ending early in the afternoon. Most students didn't approach me, and the few that did seemed to be trying too hard to get in my good graces. I tried to be as polite as possible, steering clear of any political talk and excusing myself after a few minutes. The entire experience left me worn out and exhausted. The next few days were going to be tough until everyone acclimated to my presence or the students found something new to gossip about.

**A/N: So what do you think? Is this something I should continue? Are you intrigued? This story has been in my mind for quite a few months and I do have a few chapters written and ready to post since I originally wanted to write the entire story before I started posting.**

**I am not really a political person, but like everyone I have my own beliefs. However, I am going to try to stay away from talking too much politics, but due to the setting I don't think that will always be possible. I do not want anyone to be offended if you think differently. Remember this is only a work of fiction and the main focus is the Edward/Bella relationship.**

**I'm not sure how often I will be updating, but it should probably not take too long since I have some chapters already written.**

**I look forward to seeing your thoughts! :)**

**Muggleinlove**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before I continue I want to clear up something that I was asked a couple of times. Alice has Secret Service Agents because she is the Vice-President's daughter. I hope that clears that up. I'll see you at the bottom! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Bella arrived back at the White House, informing Emmett and Felix that she was going to stay in the rest of the day and get started on some of the readings she had been assigned. She wandered around aimlessly for a few minutes before realizing she had somehow made it to the West Wing.

She smiled at a few officials before making her way across the hallway to the Oval Office. It wasn't unusual for Bella to spend part of the afternoons with her father when he didn't have important briefings or appearances to make. Most of the time she ended up curling up in one of the couches, silently working on her homework as her dad worked away at his desk.

"Hi, Bella!" Eleazer greeted as he stepped out of Carlisle's office. Bella didn't reply as her eyes landed on the young man leaving the office closely behind Eleazer. Her heart seemed to stop beating for a few seconds before quickly starting up and racing at a million miles an hour. She broke out in a sweat as she looked at the person she was sure was Adonis personified. She had seen many good-looking men throughout her life, but none had ever caused this type of reaction

The man was tall, probably a few inches over six feet, with the most gorgeous green eyes and messy coppery hair. He was dressed in a black suit with a burgundy tie and had a leather portfolio in his arms.

His attention was completely focused on her as he also took in the beauty in front of him. He had seen her enough on television to know she was pretty, but he had not expected to meet her or have her be as gorgeous as she was. Her long brown hair was tied in a low ponytail at the nape of her neck and she wore a form fitting blue blouse with loose white skirt that ended just above her knees. To say he was speechless was an understatement.

"Hi, Eleazer," Bella mumbled, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between the trio. "Is my dad busy?"

"You can go on in." Bella didn't say anything else as she slipped into the office, hoping the blush on her cheeks wasn't as noticeable to everyone else, especially the gorgeous stranger she had just seen.

"Hey, sweetheart," Carlisle said when he noticed she had entered. "Did you meet Edward Masen, our new speechwriter?"

"Not officially," Bella answered, feeling a sense of euphoria wash over her now that she knew who he was. It also meant she would see him quite regularly. James had been a staple at the White House, joining them many nights during the family dinners. She was never really fond of him, but he did his job and her father seemed to like him well enough.

"He should be starting next week. I'm going to have him join us for dinner on Wednesday. I figure it's best if we spend some time together and he learns about me since he's going to help me develop my speeches. How about you? How was school?"

"It was good. The same old thing, you know how it is whenever I go someplace new," I shrugged as I got comfortable on the couch, flipping my book open to chapter one.

"Just hang in there." Carlisle smiled sadly at his daughter. He knew how his professional life often took a toll on his family. He did his absolute best to keep things as normal as possible for Bella and his wife, Esme. Yet, he often found it impossible to do so. The only thing that kept him going was the support he received from the two most important women in his life. Both Esme and Bella were the force that kept him together.

Bella and Carlisle fell into silence as the two of them began to work. Bella found it hard to concentrate on her readings, because her thoughts kept returning to one Edward Masen. She didn't know much about him, but she couldn't deny the attraction she felt towards him. She couldn't quite explain it, and part of her knew she didn't have to. There was something about him, and she couldn't wait until Wednesday to see if she could figure it out.

The next night Bella found herself lying on her bed eating pizza with Alice. Alice's father had a meeting with Carlisle to discuss a new bill that looked as if it would pass in Congress. Alice jumped at the chance to spend the evening with Bella, and the two girls soon found themselves deeply engrossed in a conversation about their nonexistent love lives.

"So tell me everything! How did you meet him? What did you say? Are you seeing him again? Is he hot?" Alice asked all these questions in less than ten seconds before taking another slice of pizza.

"I already told you everything, Alice." Bella giggled as she relayed the story for the third time in two days. She really wished she had more to say, but she had barely spent more than two minutes in his presence.

"He sounds gorgeous." Alice noticed the dreamy look in Bella's face and knew she was just as enamored with this mystery man as she was with Jasper.

"It's not like it matters." Bella let out a sigh as she leaned back against her bed. There was no way Edward would ever give her the time of day. After all, the odds were that he probably already had some sort of girlfriend, possibly even a wife.

"Why do you say that? Is he taken?" Bella laughed at Alice's questions, realizing just how well they knew each other. Sometimes it even felt as if they shared the same brain.

"I don't know." Bella shrugged, playing with a loose string at the end of one of her throw pillows. She loved that fact that her friend was such an eternal optimist, Alice really believed that she had a chance with Jasper. Yet, Bella couldn't feel the same way. The realist in her knew the truth; men like Edward and Jasper were not interested in girls like them.

"You're not getting anywhere with that kind of attitude," Alice huffed in annoyance, leaving the crust of her pizza slice on top of the box. "What if he's your soul mate?"

"Really, Alice?" Bella rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm sure our eyes are going to meet tomorrow across the dinner table and cupid is going to appear out of nowhere and make him realize that I'm the missing piece of his heart."

"Tomorrow?" Alice shrieked, looking at Bella with wide eyes. "I thought he wasn't starting until next week."

"He is starting next week," Bella clarified. "My dad just invited him to have dinner with us tomorrow night."

"Why didn't you say so?" Alice quickly stood up rushing across the room and opening Bella's closet door. "You need to put together an outfit."

"Alice, it's just a normal family dinner. It's not like anybody is going to see me." One thing Bella never understood about Alice was her intense love affair with fashion. There was nothing she loved more than spending hours at the mall putting clothes together to create a new look. Bella, on the other hand, despised shopping.

"But _he'll_ be there," she emphasized already going through all Bella's clothes.

"Edward is just another member of my father's staff. No matter how good looking he is, he'll never see me more than just his boss's daughter. What's the use in making such a big deal?"

"You just never know." Alice gave Bella a pleading look before continuing. "Can you at least let me pick out your outfit?"

Bella simply motioned for her to continue, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. It was just easier to let Alice put something together than fight her over it. Plus, she didn't want to admit to herself that she secretly wanted to look extra special. A small, miniscule part of her wanted to have a chance with the handsome speechwriter who was joining her family the next day for dinner.

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the great response I got to this story. I'm amazed at how many of you said you were looking for a story like this. I could relate and when I couldn't find any I decided to write one myself. **

**So we meet Edward…What do you think? **

**Another question I got a few times is why I made Bella a Cullen rather than a Swan. I have to say my decision is two-fold. One is purely selfish since I love Carlisle (see my story Taking Chances) and I wanted him to have more on-screen time. My second reason was for a change. I wanted to mix things up a bit to give the story a slightly different spin. **

**As always your thoughts are always welcomed. I will try to update as soon as soon as I can. I find myself much more inspired to write for this than Happiness Defined at the moment, but know that I have about 400 words written for that at this time.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Muggleinlove**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I address something important at the end. But first here is the update! ENJOY! **

**A Presidential Love Affair**

**Chapter 3**

Bella studied her reflection in the mirror, silently thanking Alice for the incredible outfit she had put together. She had found a simple pink and white sundress with thick straps that ruffled underneath her breast. The dress accentuated her cleavage nicely without making it look as if she was trying to do so. Alice had called it sexy innocence.

"Bella, dear, are you ready?" Her mother walked into the room, still wearing her pale yellow apron.

"All done," Bella replied. "Are they here yet?"

"No, not for another ten or fifteen minutes. I just wanted to see if you can prepare the salad so I can finish getting ready." Bella nodded at her mother's request waiting for her mom to leave the room before dabbing a little perfume behind each ear.

She was immediately met with the delicious smell of her mom's famous lasagna when she entered the kitchen. Bella didn't know how her mom was able to balance all her responsibilities. She played a role in countless charities, and made appearances with Bella's father, yet still had the time to make a home cooked meal almost every night. It was as if time stood still to help Esme complete everything.

Bella quickly got busy chopping the washed lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, and onions in the hope of putting her mind at ease. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Bella was nervous. She wanted to make a much better second impression on Edward than she had on Monday. She barely even spoke in front of him, and that had to change tonight.

Bella mixed all the ingredients into the salad bowl before adding the dressing and the croutons. Her heart rate slowly increased with every passing minute until she heard her father's voice coming from the living room. She reminded herself that he was just a man and there was no reason to be nervous. It was just dinner. But it was dinner with Edward freaking Masen.

"Esme, Bella," Carlisle called out from the living room.

"In here, Dad," Bella called, taking one final deep breath before her father walked in Edward following closely behind.

Bella's breath hitched as she took Edward in once more. She thought she had prepared herself for this moment, but it was obvious she hadn't. Edward was dressed in a much more laid-back fashion, leaving the staple suit, and going with a dark green polo shirt and freshly pressed khaki pants. His hair was in disarray, but instead of looking unkempt, it seemed to go with his look. He held a bottle of wine awkwardly in his hands as his piercing, forest green eyes met hers.

"There you are," Carlisle said as he leaned to kiss his daughter's forehead. "There's someone I want you to meet. Bella this is Edward Masen, my new speechwriter, Edward this is my daughter, Isabella."

"Hi," Bella greeted with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella." Edward's voice was low and smooth, almost like velvet, causing a tingle to run down Bella's spine.

"It's just Bella," she corrected with a shy smile.

"I'll let the two of you get acquainted while I'll go get Esme." Carlisle left the kitchen in search of his wife, leaving the two of them alone.

Edward's eyes drifted to Bella as she put the finishing touches on the salad. He hadn't known what to expect when he had accepted the President's invitation to dinner, but he had been pleasantly surprised to see just how down to earth he really was. He even insisted on being called Carlisle in private, instead of Mr. President.

However, the biggest surprise of the past two days had to be Bella. He hadn't expected to feel such an intense attraction to her. He hadn't seen any recent pictures of his boss's daughter, causing the reaction to be that much more intense. Bella Cullen was no longer an awkward teenage girl; she had blossomed to a beautiful young woman.

At twenty-six, he was well aware of how young she was. She had just turned eighteen and was way too young for him. Even if he put aside the obvious political ramifications of dating the President's daughter, an eight-year age difference was too much.

He had analyzed the whole ordeal, but he still found his eyes glued to the young beauty in front of him. There was something about her that seemed to draw him to her. He had felt it Monday afternoon when he had first seen her outside the Oval Office, and he felt it again inside their kitchen. It was strangely calming yet exhilarating at the same time. It wasn't a bad feeling, but he had no idea what to make of it.

"I brought some wine." Edward broke the silence, offering her the bottle.

"Thanks." Bella bit her lip nervously, taking the bottle and placing it on the countertop before moving to the cabinet to take out three wine glasses. Bella and Edward stood there awkwardly as both tried to think of something intelligent or witty to say.

"Your dad said you just started studying at GWU," Edward stated, hoping to start some sort of conversation. As a speechwriter, he wasn't used to being speechless. "How do you like it so far?"

"It's going good. I mean it's going to take some time to get used to everything. I've only been there for two days." Bella leaned against the countertop.

"It's a great school, you'll love it." Edward smiled at her, entranced by the musical tone of her voice. "What are you studying?"

"Political Science, I'm not sure if I want to add a minor or if I'll add another major later on." Bella found herself growing more comfortable with Edward. He had a laid back attitude, and seemed easy to talk to. "What did you study?"

"I majored in Political Communication," Edward replied as Carlisle and Esme entered the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. I was running late and completely lost track of time." Esme smiled sweetly before introducing herself. "I hope you like lasagna."

"I love Italian and it smells great," Edward answered as Carlisle opened the bottle of red wine, serving three glasses.

"Wait 'til you taste it," Bella added. "My mom's lasagna has to be the best in the world."

"Bella, don't give him such high expectations. It's good, but I'm sure it's not the best." Esme laughed taking a sip of wine.

"Don't sell yourself short," Carlisle added with a wink towards his wife. "It's the best I've ever had."

"I'm sure it's delicious, Mrs. Cullen." Edward was amazed at just how normal and playful the First Family was. They didn't act any different from any other family he knew.

"Mrs. Cullen is Carlisle's mother. Just call me Esme." Esme opened the oven, taking out the lasagna and garlic bread. "Let's take all of this into the dining room."

After the usual pleasantries and small talk about the food were over, the focus turned to Edward.

"Edward, are you originally from the D.C. area?" Esme inquired, noticing the lingering looks between her daughter and Edward.

"I was born and raised in Chicago. I moved to D.C. after high school and started attending GWU. I just love it here. I haven't left since."

"What made you stay?" Bella asked as she sat back in her chair. Intrigued by Edward, she wanted to know everything about him.

"I love the energy of the city. It's like everything that happens here has the opportunity to be historically significant. It's just amazing."

"How about your family? Are they still back in Chicago?" Carlisle allowed Esme and Bella to take control of the conversation, finding that he had made a good choice in hiring him. Edward was exactly the type of person her father needed in his staff. As Bella had said before, he was not jaded by the dirty politics that had unfortunately become a staple of Washington.

"My parents passed away," Edward replied as a sad look glazed over his face.

Bella's heart reached out to Edward. She didn't know the story behind the death of his parents, but the pain still seemed fresh. She desperately wanted to seek him out and make him feel better.

"I'm sorry," Esme didn't know what else to say seeing the obvious grief on his face.

"Why don't I go get dessert?" Bella interjected.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief as Bella left the dining room and the attention shifted away from him. He never really knew what to say when asked about his parents. The guilt he felt only seemed to grow, and this was not the time or the place to focus on it.

The rest of dinner passed without excitement. After they had finished their coffee Esme and Bella left the two men alone as they began to talk about strategy.

"He seems like a wonderful young man," Esme observed, searching carefully for a reaction from her daughter.

"He does." Bella took the wet plate Esme handed her, drying it with a dishtowel before placing it in the cabinet.

"And good looking, too," Esme added with a knowing smile.

"Mom!" Bella exclaimed in mock defense as she tried to hide her blush with her hair.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice it. You couldn't keep your eyes off him all night." Bella's blush only grew deeper as she tried to find a way to end the conversation.

"I was just interested in what he was saying," she defended.

"If you say so, dear." Esme laughed, receiving all the confirmation she needed.

Bella escaped the close confines of the kitchen as soon as the last dishes were put away. She made her way quietly to her room, sneaking one final glance at Edward who was with her father in his study.

Bella understood just how dangerous pursuing any type of relationship with him could be. Besides the obvious backlash it could cost her father; she was putting herself at risk. He could break her heart or not even be interested. There were so many unknowns in the equation, but part of her didn't care. She had never been rebellious, but for the first time in her life, she wanted to be.

As she changed into her pajamas, she made the decision. She was going to see where things could possibly go. She couldn't be obvious it, but starting next week she would find reasons to be in the West Wing.

Bella climbed into bed with a new sense of determination and optimism. She finally understood Alice's unreasonable hope of being with Jasper. She now held that same hope that one day she would be with Edward Masen.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am astonished by the response to this story. You guys blow me away each and every time I post a chapter. Thank you so much!**

**I need to address something here that I really just wanted to ignore, but I can't. I am a firm believer that everyone is entitled to their own opinion about my work. After all, we all have opinions about fanfiction stories and even real books. I welcome criticism (whether positive or negative), because I believe it helps me grow as a writer. Plus many comments make me see things in a way I hadn't before. I love that interaction with you guys. That being said, when a review criticizes me personally I have a problem with that. It has not happened in this story, but it has happened in Happiness Defined. If you are offended with the plot then STOP reading. Please don't criticize the author, because that person puts a lot of time in effort to write the story for the reader's enjoyment.**

**I really hate taking the time to address this here, but I think it needs to be addressed. I have now taken down Happiness Defined, because it does not have the same draw to me anymore. I find myself second guessing everything I write in regards to that story. I want to apologize to all of you who have read it and have left me wonderful reviews about it. Thank you for taking the time to read it. I may one day post it again. I will however continue writing A Presidential Love Affair and will try to have more frequent updates.**

**That being said, I was asked about a possible EPOV of this story. As you see in this chapter, we will pop in to Edward's head from time to time. As of now, I only have 1 chapter planned in his POV and that should be Chapter 8. **

**I hope my rant doesn't discourage reviews, because I do love to read them. I love hearing your thoughts and predictions. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Muggleinlove**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a long day, and Bella still had one more class to attend before she could go home. During her first Political Science course a student had gone out of his way to criticize her father's foreign policy view in front of the entire class. The whole class had fallen into a huge debate, which had taken the professor fifteen minutes to control. Bella had remained quiet throughout the entire argument, but it was still hurtful to hear the way her classmates insulted her father.

"You know not everyone thinks the same way," Emmett interrupted her thoughts, bumping into her casually. "There's going to be people who disagree."

"I don't care that they disagree." Bella sighed as she sat down in an empty bench closely followed by Emmett. Felix remained a few steps back his eyes trained on their surroundings. "It's just that they talk like they know him. They don't have any idea the kind of pressure he's under; if they did, they wouldn't call him a coward."

"I think you did the right thing," Emmett assured her. "If you would've said something it would've been taken out of context."

"I just hope it doesn't become an everyday occurrence." Bella had a lot of self-control and usually found it easy to ignore hateful comments, but she still felt like it was her duty to defend her father. "I don't think I'll be able to resist forever."

"Yes, you will. You're much more mature than them." Emmett patted her back as Bella realized she had five minutes before her Biology lab began.

"That's the thing, Em." Bella sighed heavily as she stood up. "What if I don't want to be the mature person?"

Bella didn't wait for an answer as she made her way into the building and up to the second floor to the Biology laboratory. Although, she absolutely despised the sciences, she had no choice but to take two courses with labs as part of the school's general prerequisites.

She took a seat at an empty table, ignoring the wide eyes of her fellow classmates. During the past few days, she had become accustomed to the shock that usually followed her entrance. Most students knew she was at the school, but few believed they would ever share the same class.

The lab assistant passed out the syllabus, explaining the importance of working in pairs during the labs. Bella bit her lip nervously as she noticed that everyone else was already paired off, leaving her without a partner. She was about to inform the professor of her predicament when a tall Native American guy ran inside, causing Emmett to be at her side in less than a minute.

"It's just a late student," Bella mumbled, glaring at Emmett. As if she wasn't already a freak show, he had to go out of his way to draw even more attention to her.

Bella hated when Emmett or Felix overreacted over something as mundane as a late arrival or a class visitor. She still vividly remembered her third day of the new high school. Everyone in her English class had taken a seat, but the teacher was not on the classroom. After a few minutes of waiting, a big burly man had entered the classroom looking frazzled. Emmett instinctively reacted, throwing him against the board and yelling at her to go find Felix. He never considered that the strange man was their substitute teacher.

"I'm sorry, I overslept." The late student seemed nonchalant about his entrance, causing the other students to laugh. How could you oversleep to a three o'clock class?

"Just take a seat." The professor glared his way, moving on with first day explanations and emphasizing the importance of punctuality. Bella kept her eyes on the syllabus as the student approached her table taking the only empty seat left in the class.

"Am I allowed to sit here or will Mr. Bodyguard over there kill me if I do?" The new student reached for the stool as he waited for Bella's reply.

"You can sit down," Bella whispered and smiled at his forwardness as he took a seat. "He won't kill you but he may maim you if you're not careful."

"Just so you know, I hold a black belt in karate; I think I can take him." The professor looked their way, giving them a pointed look.

"I'm sure you can." Bella replied dismissively with a giggle. She had seen Emmett and Felix training on a few occasions and knew the probability of the kid beating them at anything was zero.

The professor finished his explanations, instructing them to begin their first lab assignment. It was fairly simple and straightforward and had to do with labeling and safety guidelines.

"Don't you ever get sick of having two shadows trail your every move?" the student asked as he began filling in some of the blanks on their worksheet.

"You seem rather interested in my agents, Mr. Jacob Black?" Bella wasn't quite sure what to make of him. He seemed like a jokester and his carefree remarks were quite funny.

"How do you know my name, Ms. Cullen? Did the CIA run a background check on me before I sat down?" Jacob was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to joke around with the President's daughter. He had been a bit apprehensive about sitting with her, but was glad his joking nature was starting to break the ice.

"Not the CIA, just the FBI. Don't feel special though, they ran a report on everyone in all my classes." Bella couldn't help but laugh as Jacob's eyes grew wide. "And it doesn't take CIA training to read your name off your folder."

"Are you serious?" Jacob turned around noticing the big guy in the back had his eyes trained on him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bella left it at that before taking the worksheet from Jacob's hand to continue working.

"I think you're joking. I'm sure that violates some privacy law. I can sue you know." Jacob was playing devil's advocate trying to get a rise from Bella. He found himself attracted to her. She was extremely beautiful, and he was thankful he had forgotten to set his alarm.

"Not in issues of national security." Bella looked up at him through her eyelashes, smiling sweetly at him. It felt very nice to have someone tease her about her security detail. Most people were overwhelmed by their presence and tended to ignore them or tiptoe around as if she was made of glass.

They finished most of their lab report by the time class ended. However, they still needed to write out the safety procedures that should be taken in case of an emergency. "Do you think I can get your email and phone number?"

"My what?" Bella asked in a shocked voice. She had never been asked for her number and didn't quite know what to make of it.

"Your email address and phone number. I mean we're going to be working on these reports and we should be able to communicate." Jacob stammered through the last part, quickly trying to explain himself. Although, he wanted her phone number for other reasons he wasn't quite ready to admit that. He would start small and then gradually work himself to maybe asking her out.

"Right, of course." Bella's face broke out in bright blush as she realized how stupid she had been. He didn't want her number for any other reason than schoolwork. Why would he? She took the notebook he handed her and quickly scribbled her information.

She stood up and gathered her stuff, making her way toward the door. "Hey, Bella." Jacob called, causing her to turn around and finding him just a few steps away from her. "It was really nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you, too." Bella felt her insides flutter as he smiled at her. "I'll see you next week."

"Definitely," Jake replied with a wink. "I'll call you about the report sometime this week."

Bella nodded as she noticed Felix motioning for her to go. They had a schedule with the pickups and Felix absolutely hated running late. Emmett, on the other hand, looked at the schedule as mere suggestions. The two of them tended to argue frequently about it.

"You totally cock-blocked her," Emmett remarked once we were in the safety of the SUV.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Felix asked from the front seat, causing Bella to giggle.

"It means the poor guy has the hots for Bella here, and you completely ruined it for them." Bella pretended to be engrossed in the music playing from her iPod, but soon realized that her blush gave her away.

"He doesn't like me," Bella clarified with a roll of her eyes. "He's just going to be my lab partner for the next few months."

"That wasn't what it seemed to me. I think we got the first official member of the Bella Cullen Admirer's Club." Emmett raised both his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, causing the blush on Bella's cheeks to deepen.

"Emmett our job is to keep Ms. Bella safe and I'm in no way interested in her love life. There's no reason for you to be either." Felix ended the conversation when he focused his attention on his Blackberry, checking the schedule once again.

Emmett rolled his eyes, ignoring his partner's remarks. Emmett didn't see Bella as a target that he had to keep safe above all else. He knew what his job entailed, but he understood one thing that Felix didn't. Bella was a young woman that deserved to be treated as a person with wants and needs. He was also well aware of the fact that sooner rather than later they would have to start dealing with boyfriends and all the complications they brought.

Bella knew all too well just how uninterested Felix was with her love life. In between Emmett and Felix they had scared off the entire male population of her high school. During her junior year, she had found a small, wrapped box in her locker. She had barely touched the box before Emmett had taken her arm and pulled her away. She was immediately led back to the SUV and driven home. The bomb squad had been phoned and the entire school had been evacuated. She later found out that it had been the way one of the seniors had wanted to ask her to prom. However, he never spoke one word to her again.

All she could do was hope that things never got to that point again.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I can't thank you all enough for all he kind words you all have sent my way during the past week. Your reviews and private messages have really been great. I really wanted to write back to each and every one of you, but I haven't had the chance. I've been dedicating all my free time to writing this story. Therefore, I'd though I'd thank everyone here. **

**I also wanted to clarify that I didn't take down the story because the comment made by the person told me to. I had planned on ignoring it and had even deleted it. It however got into my subconscious and I couldn't get myself to write more than a few words for Happiness Defined. Like I said in my last Author's Note I will consider putting it back eventually, but for now I can't see myself writing it anymore.**

**On to this story, so what do you think of Jacob? I know some people are not big Jake fans, but he is going to be sticking around for a while and in a capacity some of you may not like. I, however, will say this: I am a Bella/Edward girl. Trust me! **

**Also I know I mentioned that an EPOV would be in Chapter 8. I had to shuffle some stuff around so that will be Chapter 10 instead.**

**As always your thoughts are appreciated. I'm working very hard to update every week, but I can't really make any promises.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Muggleinlove**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Bella made her way up to her room, stopping by her mother's office to say hello. She had quite a lot on her mind and didn't know what to make of everything. She had never been the type to have silly crushes, instead she focused on her schoolwork and extracurricular activities. The boys in her school never held much appeal to her. However, during the past week everything seemed to have changed.

She found it hard to stop thinking about Edward. She would sit for hours replaying every second of their interaction, trying to find some sign that he liked her too. However, it felt as if her mind was playing tricks on her. Did he really hold eye contact with her longer than with others or was that her imagination? Did his smile seem brighter when directed at her? She didn't know what to make of it.

Things were also different now with Jake. She had denied that he was attracted to her in front of Emmett, but she really didn't believe it. He had been nice and friendly, and it seemed to go beyond the standard lab partner chitchat. He had teased her and made her laugh which went a long way in her book. He also didn't seem all that intimidated by Emmett and Felix.

Her train of thought was broken as her phone rang, showing an unfamiliar number. "Hello," she greeted.

"Um, hi, Bella?" A deep masculine voice said. "It's Jake from Bio lab."

"Hi, Jake," Bella answered a smile appearing on her face.

"How's it going?" Jake asked after a few seconds of silence.

"It's going well." Bella sat down on her bed, trying to make sense of the sudden phone call. She knew there was no way Jacob could have finished the write up he had said he was going to do.

"Well, I was just checking to make sure the number worked." Bella couldn't help but laugh at Jacob's excuse.

"Did you think I would've given you the wrong number?"

"I don't know how things over there work. Plus, I wanted to make sure you had my number in case you needed to get in touch with me. I figured I'd save you the trouble of having the United Nations get it for you."

"Really, Jake, the United Nations? I take it you're not majoring in Political Science." Bella laughed at his outlandish suggestion.

"No, I'm majoring in Engineering. Politics is not my thing. So are you following your father's footsteps?" Bella leaned back in her bed and grabbed one of her pillows as she balanced the cell phone on her shoulder.

"I'm majoring in Political Science, but I'm not sure what to do after that. It has nothing to do with my father and everything to do with me. Politics is my thing, I love it." Bella hated it when people insinuated she was going to follow her father. She was her own person and she made her own decisions. Her father's political power had no influence on her major.

"I didn't mean it that way, Bella." Jacob apologized.

"I know you didn't. It's just a sore spot for me," Bella explained, hoping she hadn't ruined the friendship by her short answer.

"Well, I better go ahead and get started on that write up. Want to do lunch on Tuesday?" Bella's breath hitched in her throat as she heard Jacob's question.

Bella bit her lip nervously as she tried to decide how she wanted to handle the situation. Jacob was a good-looking guy, and she had enjoyed being in his company during class.

"I'll have to check if it's possible." Bella hated not being able to give him a definitive answer. She had to check with Emmett and Felix and have it added to her schedule. It was a huge ordeal to get anything done, but she had a feeling that it would be worth the hassle.

"Do I need to send an application or something?" Jacob joked, causing Bella to laugh. "You know I will."

"I don't doubt it. Just let me clear up a few things, but I don't think it'll be an issue. It's just logistics and stuff."

The two of them hung up a few minutes later, and Bella couldn't stop the intense flutter in her stomach. She was going to do everything in her power to get the approval. She didn't think Emmett would be a problem, but she would need his help to deal with Felix. As good as he was at his job, Felix never made the effort to understand her view on things.

As excited as she was to meet Jacob for lunch, she couldn't quite shake the guilt. It was an unreasonable feeling since she wasn't attached to anyone. But somehow it didn't seem right to like two people at the same time. But was it really wrong if she had no chance to be with one? As much as she wanted to believe that she stood a chance with Edward, she knew that wasn't going to happen.

Bella picked up her phone and called Alice, hoping she could shed some light on her confusion. The phone only rang twice before Alice's high-pitched voice sounded on the line.

"What can I do for you, Bells?" Alice answered as if she was expecting her call. "Was there some sort of new development between you and the green-eyed hottie?"

"No, Alice." Bella rolled her eyes as she tried to phrase her request, deciding to take the easy route. "I need your help."

It didn't take long for her to explain what had occurred in school. Alice kept her hyperactive personality in check, allowing Bella to finish.

"I don't see anything wrong with having lunch with him. Did he ever call it a date?" Alice seemed pensive as she spoke.

"No, he didn't." Bella bit her lip nervously, trying to make sense of things. Could he just want to meet as friends? Was she reading too much into the lunch?

"But he also didn't call it a non-date," Alice pointed out before sighing. "I think you should go either way. Whether it turns out to be a date or just lunch with a friend it would be good to socialize."

"What are you, a psychologist?" I questioned.

"Not yet," Alice answered with a giggle. "But I'm being serious. Even if things aren't meant to be with Jacob then maybe his presence will make Edward jealous and cause him to react."

"You act as if we know that Edward likes me." Bella hated making all these assumptions. She found boys to be very complicated creatures that she didn't understand.

"I think he does. The way you described your time together shows that he is, but just like every other guy he doesn't know how to react. Just give things time, I know they will work out."

"But what about Jake? Is it mean of me to accept the lunch invitation?" Bella chewed on her bottom lip as she realized she was at a complete loss over what to do.

"Lunch is just lunch. Go and have fun. You have two very good-looking guys that could be potential boyfriends. Spend time with each one and the answer will be simple; your heart will know what to do."

"Thank you, Oprah." Bella hung up the phone a few minutes later, realizing there was nothing to decide yet. Edward and Jacob seemed like two different guys and she just had to sit back and let life decide which, if any, were the right person for her.

* * *

Bella sat in the middle of the living area staring at a blank Word document. She had been in the same position for the last two hours and had not figured out what to write. Her assignment had seemed easy and straightforward; write a two-minute speech introducing yourself to the class. There were no restrictions other than the time limit. The professor wanted to see the skills they possessed before he started teaching.

As far back as she could remember her father had held some sort of public office that required interaction with the media. Her father had served eight years as the Governor of Washington state before running for President. Although, she had been trained to handle appearances, the scrutiny had never solely been on her as a person. She was comfortable only in situations where she was able to share the spotlight.

Bella rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms, hoping for inspiration to come to her. How was she supposed to give a well-rehearsed speech in two days? What could she possibly say that the world already didn't know? She didn't want to bore her classmates to death, but at the same time, she refused to delve into any personal information.

"You seem to have gotten far," her father observed as he peered down at her empty screen.

"Don't even go there," Bella groaned as her head fell back against the couch. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Carlisle took a seat next to his daughter as he finished tying his tie.

"Can you have my professor fired?" Bella pleaded, going as far as pouting in the hopes of convincing her father. "Or better yet, have him give me straight A's on all my speeches."

"I'm sure that will make a wonderful headline." Carlisle chuckled as he patted Bella's leg. "Speechwriting is not that difficult."

"That's why you have a member of your staff write all of yours." Bella arched an eyebrow as she waited a response.

"Don't get sassy with me," Carlisle warned playfully. "What's this speech about?"

"Me." Bella sighed as she tried to figure out some part of her that was interesting. What could she talk about for two minutes?

"You can talk about your experience at the White House." Carlisle made the suggestion before looking at his watch. He really wished he had more time to help his daughter, but he was already running behind schedule.

"Yeah, Dad." Bella rolled her eyes before closing her laptop. "But no offense, no one really cares what life is like for me at the White House."

"What's going on?" Esme asked, as she appeared putting on her pearl earrings. She was dressed in a black dress that ended just above her knee with a pearl necklace to match the earrings.

"I have to write a speech and Dad isn't being helpful," Bella explained, noticing the loving look Carlisle gave his wife. Bella loved to see her parents interact; even after twenty years of marriage the love between the two was obvious. She could only hope to one-day find a man that loved her half as much as her father loved her mother.

"You're asking your father for speech advice." Esme giggled as she checked her purse to make sure she had everything she needed. "Your father hasn't written his own speech in almost five years. He's out of practice. Why don't you ask Edward?"

"Do you think he'd help me?" Bella tried to hide the glee in her voice, but noticed the small smile appear on her mother's face.

"Of course, he will, kiddo." Carlisle stood up and buttoned his jacket. "He'll be here tomorrow. Stop by after class and talk to him. He'll give you some pointers."

"So where are you two headed tonight?" Bella asked. Carlisle and Esme had a long-standing tradition of going out to dinner every Sunday night. Carlisle did everything he could not to break the date. He was very proud to say that in the three years of his Presidency he had only cancelled a handful of times.

"I don't know; it's a surprise." Esme smiled wistfully and gave her daughter a hug before following Carlisle out of the residency.

**A/N: I know once again a chapter with no Edward. Don't worry he'll be in the entire next chapter, I promise. On the bright side, I was able to post for the third consecutive week. That has to mean something right.**

**A lot of reviews complained about Jacob and I understand he's not everyone's favorite character. He's not mine either, but he has a clear purpose in my story. He'll be around for a while longer, but like I said this is a Bella/Edward story through and through. Hopefully you will all stick around even if you dislike him.**

**Some of you asked for longer chapters, but I'm not a very wordy person. I write until a chapter feels complete sometimes they may be longer or shorter depending on the action of that chapter. I also can't update any more frequently than I do, because real life happens. Believe me I wish I could write and post all day, but responsibility sucks.**

**Thank you all for reading and for all the wonderful reviews! **

**Muggleinlove**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bella waited until just about five o'clock before making her way into the West Wing. She had been home for almost two hours, but she didn't want to distract Edward from his work. It would not look good for him if he was skirting his responsibilities on his first day to help her with homework.

Bella found Edward in his office scribbling on a notepad while soft classical music played from his computer. His tie had been loosened and his suit jacket was on top of one of the chairs in front of his desk. His hair was just a bit messier than she had seen before, almost as if he had been running his hands through it.

Edward seemed to notice her presence, causing him to look up at her. "Hi, Bella." He immediately smiled, causing a dozen butterflies to beat against her stomach.

"Hi, Edward," Bella moved just beyond the threshold of his office, feelings of nervousness wash over her. "How's your first day coming along?"

"It's going pretty good. I'm almost done with the first draft of the speech the President is giving next week in New York." Edward placed the notepad and pen on his desk, giving Bella his undivided attention. He could see that she seemed sort of flustered and anxious.

"You don't use the computer to write it out?" Bella motioned for the notepad curiously. It seemed weird to not use the technology that was available.

"It's easier this way." Edward stood up and took his jacket from the chair, gesturing for her to take a seat. "I find the empty Word documents to be daunting. I'd much rather write and cross out than just stare at an empty computer screen all day."

"It seems like more work," Bella mused, wondering if that was one of the reasons it was so hard for her to write out her speech.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of your company? I know you didn't just come down to talk to me about my lack of computer usage." Edward smirked eyeing the folder Bella had in her hand.

"Can't I just come and say hi?" Bella hesitated in continuing. She didn't want it to seem as he was forced to help her, because she was the boss's daughter. Deep down, Bella wanted Edward to want to help her.

"Anytime," he replied as he leaned against his desk.

"Well, you're sort of right. I do need some help, but I really wanted to stop and say hello." Bella voice cracked slightly in nervousness.

"What can I help you with?" Edward inquired.

"Well, I'm taking a speech class and I have no idea what I'm doing." Bella handed Edward the folder with her syllabus and the short description of her first assignment.

"Professor Blake." Edward chuckled before going around his desk and taking a new notepad from one of his drawers. "He was my first speech professor when I started GWU. Don't let him intimidate you; his bark is worst than his bite."

"He doesn't scare me," Bella clarified. "I just have no idea how to do my introduction speech. What can I say that everyone doesn't already know?"

"I'm sure there's plenty to say." Edward came back around his desk taking the empty seat beside Bella. "Everyone knows the Bella that the media portrays. But can you honestly say they know the real you?"

"Not really, I guess they only know me as the President's daughter." Bella sighed as she tried to think of who she really was. Ever since her father had won the Presidency, she had been required to think of herself in that relation.

"You really have a great opportunity in your hands now. You can let people know who you really are." Edward smiled at Bella before handing her the notepad.

"It's not that easy." Bella knew all too well just how careful she had to be. She had wanted to join several organizations while in high school, but the White House staff had discouraged her from joining anything that wasn't academic. They didn't want the President to be associated with their social agendas. "I have to filter what I say."

"You act as if you're going to go up there and declare yourself a Communist." Edward joked before turning serious. "You aren't one, right?"

"No," Bella giggled.

"Then I think we should get started." Edward handed her his discarded pen.

"You see that's the thing…I have no idea what I'm doing." Bella bit her lip as she stared at the empty yellow page in front of her. She had to agree with Edward; the notepad was a lot less daunting than the computer.

"What do you like?" Edward questioned, realizing that Bella was at a lost. She hadn't created a sense of identity outside of her father. He couldn't even begin to imagine how difficult it had to be to grow up in front of the national media and have her every move scrutinized. She had to learn how to protect herself.

"I like music," Bella ventured as she scribbled on one corner of the pad.

"That's a great start. Who's your favorite singer or band?" Edward found himself entranced by the delicate beauty in front of him. She seemed so fragile, but he knew she was anything but. She had grown up in an environment that made her tough and resistant.

"I like a bit of everything. I love everything from classical to rock, there's very few genre I won't listen to." Music was Bella's escape and something she knew a lot about. She prided herself on her musical collection.

It wasn't unusual for her to spend hours lying in her bed with her earphones. The music, like her books, soothed her. They were one of the few constants in her life. The one part of her she could take anywhere she went.

"But if you had to pick one song to describe your life right now, what would that be?" Edward felt the same way about his music and knew that there was no way she would be able to pick just one favorite artist or song.

"It's going to sound cheesy." Bella blushed as the answer came to her in a second, but she didn't quite know if she should share it with Edward.

"Nothing is off limits, Bella. If it fits your life then it fits." Edward was intrigued by her choice. Was it some sort of 90's boy band song?

"Taylor Swift's _A Place in This World,"_ Bella whispered as her blush deepened. She had found the song a few months before, and even though it was one of Taylor's older songs. Bella really felt as if it made sense with her life.

"Can't say I've heard it. Is it a new single?" Edward knew some of the country singer's music, but wasn't at all familiar with the song Bella had chosen.

"No, it's actually a song from her first album." Bella breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed there was no mocking from Edward. "But what does it have to do with my speech?"

"I'll have to take a listen to it soon. And it has plenty to do with your speech. Professor Blake doesn't accept superficial speeches. He wants you to be passionate when you take the floor. A great speech is much more than a bunch of words spoken in front of an audience; a great speech holds meaning for the speaker. When the meaning is there the speech itself naturally flows."

Bella was astounded as she processed what Edward had just described. She had never looked at speeches in that light, but what he was saying made sense. Anybody could memorize words or read them from a paper or teleprompter. It was the feeling behind it that made a difference.

"Then why did you become a speechwriter? You never get to do the other half of actually expressing what you write."

"I only work for individuals that allow me to understand things through their points of view. I will never write a speech without talking it through with the person who's going to give it. Only when I understand what they want to say do I take it to paper and fully fledge it out." Edward face seemed to radiate happiness as he spoke about writing.

"What do I do now that I have a song?" Bella inquired, realizing it was starting to get late.

"Why do you feel that song describes your life?" The West Wing seemed much quieter to Edward than it had when Bella had arrived. He couldn't believe that they had been talking for over an hour.

"I think everyone wants to know what I'm going to do now that I graduated high school. First, it was all about what college I would attend, and now it's about what I'm studying. I feel like everyone is putting such high expectations on me, and I don't know if I can meet them. I sometimes feel like I can't even make a mistake. Like people forget that I'm really just a person, just like everyone else with wants and needs." The words poured out of Bella with ease. She was extremely comfortable around Edward, and she was surprised at how genuinely interested he seemed.

"For what it's worth I think you can meet and exceed any expectations they set for you. But, I think you shouldn't do things for others. You should do what makes you happy." Edward reached across the area between him and gently squeezed her hand in support. He had never realized just how much pressure was placed on her.

"Thank you, Edward." Bella smiled, feeling somewhat lighter. She had never truly expressed herself in that way before, and it had almost been cathartic. Even the touch of his hand had given her a sense of calmness. "I think I know what I need to write about."

"I'm glad I could help you." Edward replied. "You can stay here if you want to write. I'm going to be here for another hour or so."

"I'd hate to be a bother. I already took up enough of your time."

"Nonsense, Bella. I enjoy your company." Edward gave her a reassuring smile before making his way back to his chair on the other side of the desk. "Please feel free to come to me any time you need help."

It took a few minutes for Bella to collect her thoughts about what had occurred. She wanted to squeal in excitement at the revelation that he wanted her to stay. It wasn't a big deal, but it was a step in the right direction. It was a request she wasn't going to turn down.

Bella and Edward both fell into a comfortable silence filled only with the scratching of their pens on the notepad. Both concentrated on their work and neither noticed the others stolen glances as they wrote.

**A/N: So, finally we get some Bella/Edward interaction. Was it worth the wait? I know a lot of you have been a bit impatient for the two of them to get together, but this is not a story where they are together by Chapter 5. As you can see, it's Chapter 6 and this is the first real meaningful conversation they are having. It's going to be a while, but it'll be worth it.**

**If you have not heard _A Place in This World_ make sure you do. It's not a perfect fit, but I think it really conveys the overall feelings Bella is feeling. **

**I also wanted to give a timeline of where we are. The story began in early August and right now we are only a few days after that. It is still Bella's first of week of college. I know school usually begins toward the end of August or right after Labor Day, but for the sake of my timeline it began the first Monday in August. I had to make this change and clarify it since it will be important come future chapters.**

**As always your reviews are great. They make me laugh and many times think. It's good to hear what all of you think. So please keep them coming!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Muggleinlove**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bella sat in the car, patiently waiting for the agents to give the all clear. The Secret Service had insisted that they make a thorough reconnaissance of the restaurant, if Bella was allowed to go. She was thankful that her father had not allowed more than three agents to accompany her. Three was more than her average two, but it was better than the five that were first suggested.

"Big date, right?" Emmett turned around in his seat and wagged his eyebrows.

"I'm just have lunch," Bella stammered, turning bright red. Jacob had called late the night before and the two of them had spent an hour on the phone. It had become quite clear to Bella that Jacob also thought of the outing as a date. He had mentioned that word a few times throughout their conversation, causing both nervousness and excitement to flow through Bella's veins.

"If you say so, Bella." Emmett chuckled as the all clear was given, allowing her to finally leave the car.

"Can you please not be too noticeable?" Bella understood the precautions that had to be taken, but she really didn't want to cause a commotion at the restaurant. It wasn't a five-star restaurant, but this still counted as her first date. Bella wanted to remember it as such and not as a circus freak show.

"We'll try our best," Emmett answered as they walked into Johnny Rockets. Bella smiled widely when she found Jacob sitting in a corner booth away from the loud commotion of the diner. He already had their menus and was slowly scrolling through the song selection in the mini jukeboxes on the table.

"Hi," Bella greeted as she approached the table. She gave one hard look at Emmett as a final warning not to embarrass her and then turned her attention back to Jacob.

"You made it." Jacob stood up and brought her into a quick hug. "I was starting to believe you were going to stand me up."

"I wouldn't do that." Bella took a seat across from Jacob. She was thankful that Emmett had taken the booth across from them allowing them a sense of privacy. Felix and her other guard seemed to have disappeared, but she knew they had just blended in. "It's just takes some planning and coordinating to get places."

"Well, I'm glad you're here." Jacob smiled brightly at Bella. "Do you know what you want?"

"It all looks good," Bella replied as she quickly scanned the menu. "I don't usually get to eat out like this. What do you recommend?"

"I love the burgers, but the chicken is good, too. The shakes are a must. You can't really go wrong with anything except the salads." Bella laughed at Jacob's enthusiasm as he spoke about the merits of the menu.

"What's wrong with the salads?" Bella was not much of a salad eater, but she really wanted to know about Jacob's obvious aversion to it.

"Nothing, really, I'm just not one for rabbit food," Jacob answered with a wink.

"I can't say I blame you." Bella laughed as the waitress came over to take their order. The young woman simply stared at Bella with wide eyes as she scribbled down their orders before scurrying away.

"Do people always act like that?" Jacob asked once she was out of earshot.

"Sometimes." Bella shrugged. "That reaction is not too bad. She'll probably not say anything to me, but other people are out of control. They seem to think I can somehow influence my dad. Those are the worse."

"Do I fall under the crazy categories?" Jacob leaned into the table and Bella couldn't help but do the same. She felt this sort of magnetic force drawing her to him, like the planets to the sun.

"I haven't quite decided yet. Right now I feel like you belong in a category all on your own." The waitress returned with their shakes before leaving the two alone.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He inquired as he stuck a straw in his shake.

"Depends," Bella replied as she did the same.

"Well, I'm sure the big guy over there has placed me in some sort of category." Jacob motioned to Emmett and then to Felix. "And the other one seems to hate me."

"Don't mind, Felix. He takes the job very seriously and doesn't like changes. This right here is throwing him off his schedule," Bella explained as Jacob reached across the table to take her hand.

"I hope he doesn't mind too much." Jacob gently squeezed Bella's fingers. "I would hate to get your guards mad at me on the first date."

"The first date?" Bella inquired as she took a sip of her shake. "Are you implying there will be more?"

"I really hope so." Jacob smiled, but their conversation was cut short when the waitress returned with their meal.

The two of them began to eat silently and Bella noticed a growing crowd starting to form outside the restaurant. She could also hear the mumbles coming from Emmett as he spoke into his microphone just a few feet away.

"I'm really sorry," Bella said softly as she bit her lip.

"Sorry about?" Bella didn't get the chance to reply before Emmett was at her side.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Bella we're going to have to go. The media got hold of your location and we don't have the manpower to stay," Emmett stated with a disappointed expression. Bella knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't have interrupted unless it was urgent.

"I've got to go," Bella said to Jacob. She silently prayed that this wouldn't be the end of whatever they had together. She really did enjoy spending time with him.

"Do you want to take your food to go?" Jacob asked as Bella stood up.

"I'll have Felix pick it up." Emmett answered for Bella. Jake stood up since there really wasn't any room for negotiation.

"I had a nice time," Jake said awkwardly as Emmett took two steps away from the couple, allowing them to say a quick goodbye.

"I'm sorry about this." Bella repeated and smiled weakly before giving Jacob a kiss on the cheek.

"It's alright. It just gives me the chance to think of another way to see you again." Jake laughed before Bella was steered away by Emmett toward the kitchen to leave out of the backdoor.

"This sucks," Bella whined once they made it into the car. She had enjoyed herself and felt comfortable around Jacob. But as usual, her life had to become a spectacle and spiraled out control. "Couldn't you have kept everyone at bay?"

"Sorry, we tried to hold out as long as possible, but we couldn't. As it is you're probably going to be on the evening news." Emmett shifted gears as Felix jumped into the passenger seat, handing Bella the bag with her food.

"We should head out and steer clear of the front. There's at least three news stations there," Felix informed Emmett as they sped up and turned away from the restaurant.

"What about Jacob?" Bella asked in concern. He was surely going to get mobbed by the reporters when he stepped outside.

"We have that covered," Felix replied as Bella turned around in time to see one of the news truck camped out in the street bordering Johnny Rockets. "Brad stayed behind and will walk him to his car."

Bella sighed loudly as she rested her head against the window. She had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach that Jacob wouldn't call her again. She really liked him and actually felt like they had a chance at starting something. She wanted to be a normal girl and explore those feelings without the intrusion of the national media.

When they arrived back at the White House, Bella jumped out of the car before Emmett had the chance to stop the car. She knew that neither Emmett nor Felix had anything to do with her rotten day, but they just reminded her of how different she was. She needed time away from her life, but since that wasn't possible she was going to create distance between herself and her guards.

Bella had no idea what to do once she was inside. She wasn't in the mood for homework and watching television would only lead her to search out the news channels to see their reports. Her mom had a charity event and her father was probably in some meeting. Before she even had time to think her feet led her straight to Edward's office.

"Bella," Edward greeted as he looked up from the computer. "How was your day?"

"It started out good." Bella walked inside flopping into the empty seat across the desk from Edward. "I had the best speech in the class."

"That's great." Edward observed the young woman in front of him as he tried to make sense of her reaction. Getting the best grade in the class on a speech was a good thing, but that didn't seem to match her current state.

"I owe that to you. Thank you." Bella smiled at Edward.

"What's going on?" Edward inquired. He felt the sudden need to reach out and comfort her since she was in obvious distress.

"It's not important." Bella really wanted to open up to Edward and express her frustration with her day, but she didn't want to seem like a whiner. She should be used to all the attention, so there was no reason for her to complain about it.

"It obviously is," Edward countered as he stood, closed the door, and took the empty seat next to her. "If you need to talk I'm here."

Edward wasn't sure whether he was crossing a line by creating a more intimate space for them to talk. He knew that he had to be careful around her, because there was no use in denying to himself how attracted he was to Bella. However, he still had to hide his desire from her and to his coworkers, especially her father. Yet at the same time, he couldn't allow Bella to keep whatever was bothering her to herself. At the very least, he wanted to be her friend.

Bella took a few minutes to think about what Edward had said. She felt comfortable enough with him to share her thoughts, but why did it feel wrong to tell him about Jacob? She could count on Alice, but her advice would be skewed. Alice was an idealist and her ideas were never practical.

"I just don't get why people have a fascination with me." Bella finally spoke as she stared down at her lap. "Why does my life need to be front page news? I mean, I understand that the press is needed for issues that deal with the country, but why can't I have lunch with a friend without having to be escorted out for my safety?"

Edward was taken aback by the anger in her voice. "I wish I could answer that question. Was there something different about lunch today?" It was obvious that she was nearing a breaking point with the constant scrutiny.

"I was having lunch with a guy," Bella admitted as she bit her lip nervously. Edward's brow furrowed as he realized that the outing was probably a date. He couldn't control the jealousy that formed in his stomach. However, it logically made sense. Bella was a beautiful woman who was bound to have countless admirers. Why wouldn't she date?

Bella finished explaining what had occurred as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "I really don't think it's a lot to ask to have some privacy. Do you think I'm wrong?"

"I don't think you're wrong. I actually agree with you and think it is common courtesy to respect the privacy of others, but the media is an entire different being. Technological advancements have helped us all stay more connected, but there's the obvious backlash. You more than most lose their privacy."

"What can I do?" Bella questioned with a sigh. "I feel so trapped sometimes."

"I wish I had an answer for you, but there really isn't much you can do. You may want to talk to your father and maybe have him set up some sort of statement with the Press Secretary. I don't know if that would work, but it may be worth a try. Has it always been like this?"

"Yes and no. I understand that this happens when I attend events, but usually my day-to-day life is left alone. It was really bad when my dad won the election and took office, but after that they got bored. I'm not a very interesting person, but it seems to have intensified since I started school. With the elections coming up I think it's going to get worse."

"Maybe you can work around it," Edward suggested. Part of him felt that he should do anything in his power to stop her from dating, but he knew that was unreasonable. As much as he liked her he couldn't tell her, and there was no reason for her not to enjoy her life. "Stay away from public places like Johnny Rockets and have dates here. It's not ideal, but it'll keep the media from reporting your every move."

Bella wasn't sure if she was comfortable with the idea of having Jacob over at the White House, but Edward did have a point. If the dates happened on property they would be guaranteed much more privacy not only from the media but from Emmett and Felix. They wouldn't need to watch her every move.

Bella couldn't quite make out the expression on Edward's face. He seemed pensive and a bit angry, but there really wasn't a reason for him to be angry. Had her predicament upset him? She was unable to ask him about it before there was a knock on the door before her father walked in.

"Edward, I wanted to know if you have an updated copy of the speech for tomorrow," Carlisle stated before noticing Bella. "Hi, sweetheart. What brings you here?"

"I was just thanking Edward for his help on the speech," Bella answered before Edward could. She didn't feel the need to explain what they were talking about to him. Bella knew that her father had already been informed of what had occurred with the media that afternoon. She would have to talk to him about it later. "I got the highest grade in the class."

"That's great." Carlisle smiled as Edward went back to his computer and sent the speech to print.

"It's all ready. I was just looking it over one final time," Edward added. Bella slowly slipped past her father, allowing both men to return to work.

When she made it up to her room it was just about time for the evening news. She tried to resist the temptation but turned on the television anyway. She wanted to see what had happened and just how much information they had. She was also interested in seeing how Jacob had handled the situation.

Bella only had to sit through a few stories before her story was introduced. The camera closed in on the young anchor in a blue blouse as a picture of Bella appeared on the screen.

"_It seems that America's sweetheart, Isabella Swan, has found a boyfriend. She was spotted by our crew having lunch with an unnamed man at Johnny Rockets, not far from George Washington University where she attends. Let's go to Robin who is live on the scene with the latest details."  
_

The screen switched to the reporter outside of the Johnny Rockets who recapped what had occurred. A few patrons who were inside of the restaurant were interviewed, allowing for almost a complete recap of what had happened. There was even a blurry cell phone picture of the quick kiss on the cheek Bella had given Jacob before leaving. The only positive thing about the whole story was how tightlipped and stoic Jacob had stayed as he walked out of the restaurant and into his car.

Although the media had not gotten a hold of Jacob's name, she knew that it wouldn't stay that way for long. Someone would eventually figure it out and for the next week or two Jacob would be closely watched. Bella took her phone from her purse, debating whether to call him. She wanted to warn him, but at the same time she wasn't sure if he still wanted to hear from her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone vibrated, informing her she had received a text message from Jacob.

_Hey Bella! I just wanted to let you know I'm made it home alright. I hope you don't get too much heat about what happened. I'd like to make it up to you if that's OK with you I really enjoyed the time we had. –Jake_

Bella smiled at the message as she replied.

_I had a lot of fun too. Maybe next time we can do something less public. I'll see you in class. –Bella_

It was definite plans, but she wasn't going to let the media dictate her life. She would use Edward's advice and find a way around them.

**A/N: I hope this chapter had a balance of Edward and Jacob time. I know not many of you like Jacob, but he's still going to stick around for a bit. So please trust me. And I will say this Bella will NOT sleep with Jacob. I know a few you have asked about that so I'd thought I'd clear the air on that.**

**I also wanted to answer another question. One of you asked me if Edward is the only speech writer. He is the head speech writer and the one that has the most contact with Carlisle. But he definitely has other speech writers in his staff.**

**As always I love reading your thoughts. Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Muggleinlove**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bella paced back and forth down the length of her bedroom as she looked up once again at her watch. It was about fifteen minutes before seven and she knew Jacob would be arriving soon. It had taken a few weeks to coordinate his visit, but they were going to finally have a second chance at a date. It was hard to believe that it was her second date ever even though she had just turned nineteen a few days before.

She was extremely nervous about the night that awaited her. She had spent a lot time talking to Jacob on the phone and had even studied once in the library with him and some classmates. But this would be the first time they would really be alone. Part of the reason it had taken so long to set it up was the detailed background check Jacob had to consent to and pass before being allowed in.

"Bella, sweetheart," her mother called from the living room.

"Yes, mom," Bella answered as she checked her appearance in the mirror one last time before heading out to find her mother.

"Don't you look lovely," Esme commented as she looked over Bella's lavender fitted top and a jean cover-up over a simple white skirt.

"It's not too much, right?" Bella asked self-consciously. She hadn't been sure what to wear. She wanted to look nice, but at the same time didn't want to look too formal. After all, they were just going to watch some movies. It wasn't a black-tie gala.

"You look beautiful. That boy is not going to know what hit him," Esme replied before taking a deep breath. It was hard to believe that her little girl was all grown up and going to have her first date. "Is he here yet?"

"Not yet," Bella answered taking a glance at her watch. "Emmett was going to let me know when he was here so I could go downstairs to meet him.

As if Emmett had heard his name there was soft knock on the door before he walked in. "Bella your prince charming awaits," Emmett joked not seeing that the First Lady was also in the room.

"Emmett," Bella chastised as her cheeks blushed crimson.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm sorry I didn't see you there," Emmett quickly apologized after he had stepped into the room and noticed the First Lady.

"That's perfectly alright, Emmett," she stated with a smile. "I'm going to head in for the night, Bella. Your father should be here soon to shower and change before heading out. He has to be in California in the early morning tomorrow."

Bella nodded and watched as her mom made her way down the hall towards the bedroom. "He's here?" Bella turned to Emmett giving him a nervous smile.

"He just pulled into the property," he replied as Bella felt a ton of bricks fall in her stomach. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Bella whispered even though it was an obvious lie as she followed Emmett out of the residence area and down to the entrance Jacob would be using. She was extremely nervous about what Jacob may think about her. It was surprising enough that he had put up with so much hassle just to come and watch a movie for a few hours. She had expected him to give up and move on.

"Listen, Bella, if you want me to get rid of him, I will," Emmett stated as he stopped her. "Just give me the signal."

"Of course not, Emmett," Bella laughed. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"If you're sure," Emmett added hesitantly before the duo made their way downstairs to the security checkpoint Jacob would be using.

Bella smiled at Jacob when she noticed him showing the agent his identification. He was dressed casually in jeans and a white polo shirt that contrasted nicely with his rustic colored skin. As she waited she couldn't help but think back to their last phone conversation.

"_I'm telling you Bella, the Hangover is hilarious. I can't believe you haven't seen it." Jacob stated as Bella rolled her eyes. "Where have you been living? Under a rock?"_

"_No, in the White House," she retorted with a laugh. "Plus it's not my type of movie."_

"_It's a comedy," Jacob added. "It's everyone's type of movie. Don't worry I'll bring it with me tomorrow and school you in the ways of pop culture. The movie is a classic."_

"_I somehow doubt that," Bella replied skeptically. She knew that she had missed quite a number of movies since it wasn't very easy for her to just get up and got to the movies, but she knew The Hangover could hardly be considered a classic._

"_We'll see who's right," he added. "I bet you anything that you'll be laughing hysterically at least at one point during the movie."_

"_You seem sure of yourself there, Black." _

"_I am, Cullen. I'm so sure that I'm willing to put a wager on that?" Jacob stated confidently._

"_What's the wager?" Bella questioned curiously._

"_If I win then I get a kiss," he suggested causing Bella to freeze momentarily. She wasn't expecting him to be so forward._

"_And if I win?" Bella asked pretending not to be affected by Jacob's suggestion._

"_Then you get a kiss," he answered with a laugh. _

"_That hardly seems like a fair wager, Mr. Black. From what I see you have no way of losing the bet." Bella purposely didn't agree or disagree as she continued to speak. She wasn't quite sure how to react to his words. _

"_But neither do you," he retorted causing Bella to laugh. "It's a win-win either way you slice it."_

"_Then it's not much of a bet, if one of us can't lose." _

"_Fine, if you want to be difficult. If you win I'll write up the next three weeks lab reports for class." Jacob sighed in frustration._

"_That's more like it," Bella replied. _

"_So is that a deal?" Jacob asked as Bella took a deep breath before answering._

"_Yes, that's a deal."_

Bella shifted back and forth in place as she watched Jacob finish up with security. The phone call had been replaying in her head over and over again, and she still wasn't sure whether she really wanted to win or lose.

"Hi, Bella," Jacob greeted once he passed the Secret Service checkpoint and leaned in for a hug.

"Hi, Jake, do you want to head upstairs?" Bella stated after returning the hug.

Jacob nodded in response giving Emmett a strained smile before following Bella up the stairs. Emmett followed the duo until they reached the residence door.

"Let me know if you need me, Bella. I'll be right out here," Emmett emphasized giving Jacob a warning look.

"Thanks, Emmett." Bella replied returning the glare towards Emmett. The last thing she needed was for Emmett to scare Jacob away before their date had even officially started.

Bella pulled opened the door and led Jacob into the living area. "I'm sorry about Emmett, he's a bit overprotective sometimes."

"I guess that's what he gets paid for," Jacob answered with a nervous chuckle.

"He does, but he doesn't have to be so annoying about it." Bella motioned for Jacob to take a seat. "Do you want some popcorn and soda?"

"Sure," Jacob answered as he took a seat on the couch.

Bella quickly went into the kitchen and prepared the popcorn and two glasses of Pepsi. She hated that things were so awkward between the two of them even though they had grown very comfortable over the phone. She had to figure out a way to lessen Jacob's obvious discomfort.

"Did you bring the movie?" Bella asked as she walked back into the room balancing a tray with their drinks and the popcorn.

"Of course," Jacob handed Bella the movie. "After all I have a bet to win."

"You sure sound sure of yourself," Bella teased as she popped in the DVD and joined Jacob on the couch. "What makes you so sure you're going to win?"

"You'll see, Bella. I'm never wrong."

The two of them settled together on the couch as the movie began. Bella was still quite nervous as the two of them sat side by side close enough to touch but still a respectful distance.

Bella cracked a smile a few times as the movie progressed, but had yet to laugh hysterically the way Jacob had promised her she would. She internally debated whether she should purposely lose just to kiss him or if she should win and go for the kiss anyhow.

She really wanted to go with option two, but she knew she lacked the confidence it would take to pull that off. How could she initiate a kiss when she had never had one? What if she was a terrible kisser? What if she missed? There were too many what-ifs.

"You're not going to make this easy on me," Jacob commented about half-way through the movie.

"Why should I?" Bella replied with a smile as Jacob inched closer towards her and casually draped his arm around the backrest of the couch.

"I'm not giving up yet." Jacob laughed as Bella leaned in towards him slightly. She was relieved to notice that Jacob was much more comfortable than he had been when he had first arrived.

The two remain quiet for a few more minutes until the door opened. Bella cringed internally as she heard her father's voice as he spoke on his cell phone. It took only a few seconds for Jacob to realize that it was Bella's father, the President, for him to move quickly to the other side of the sofa and sit completely still.

"Hello," Carlisle greeted as he entered the living area. "I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Hi dad," Bella mumbled as she stood as she tried to figure out how to introduce Jacob. Jacob was her date, but she wasn't sure how to say that without making the entire situation even more awkward. "This is Jacob, my friend from school."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. President, sir." Jacob stated nervously as he shook Carlisle's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, son. We'll I'll get out of your hair soon. I just need to pick up some stuff. I should be back in a few days, sweetheart."

Bella gave her father a hug before he disappeared to his bedroom to get his things.

"Did I handle things right? I wasn't supposed to bow or anything right?" Jacob asked as he sat down again.

"He's not the King of England, Jacob. You did fine." Bella assured him, but Jacob remained in his spot and stared at the television.

Bella allowed him a few minutes before moving across the sofa. She settled herself in the same position as she was prior to her father's interruption, hoping Jacob would get the picture and return to their previous position.

"What if your father comes back out?" He whispered. "I don't want to get thrown out of the country."

"Jake, my father knows you're my date. And anyway he already left out another door. There's no need to worry." Bella gave him a warm smile as she bumped into him playfully. "Besides what kind of headline would that make? _President Deports Daughter's Date_."

"So I'm safe?" Jacob asked as he once again draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Completely," Bella answered with a smile as the two of them returned their attention to the television to finish the movie.

"I can't believe this," Jacob stated in frustration as the credits began to roll. "How are you not laughing your ass off?"

"It was funny, just not hilarious," Bella shrugged as she smiled triumphantly. "Plus now you have to write out our next three lab reports. Just so you know the next one is due this week."

"I know," Jacob sighed. "I just don't get how you're not laughing. I mean the entire ordeal is hilarious. Haven't you ever had a massive hangover and not remember what happened?"

"Can't say I have," Bella stated. "I don't do drinking."

"Ever?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"I've had wine and stuff, but I've never been drunk. Bars are not really my scene," Bella explained. "Plus it's not like I'm old enough."

"Neither am I," Jacob pointed out.

"But you're not the President's daughter and don't have Secret Service agents watching your every move."

"Can't you ditch them for one night?" Jacob asked hopefully. "My cousin owns this bar not far from here. If you can get away for a few hours I can get you there and back. No one will ever be the wiser."

"Like that will ever happen." Bella wasn't too excited about the alcohol, but she had to admit having a night out without Emmett or Felix did sound like a lot of fun.

"Come on," Jacob urged. "When there's a will there's a way."

"I'll see," Bella answered with a smile as she slowly started to come up with a possible plan. She'd have to ask Alice for her help, but it could actually work. "I'll let you know later."

"We'll make it happen," Jacob added with a wink. "But, I have a question. Were you really that much against kissing me?"

"I never said that." Bella answered with a shy smile.

"But you didn't laugh." Jacob pointed out as he began to lean in towards Bella.

"We Cullens don't like to lose," she replied as Jacob's face inched closer to hers causing her heart to begin to flutter in her chest.

Bella didn't know what to feel as Jacob's lips softly touched hers. The kiss was sweet as his fingers slowly caressed her cheek and neck bringing her closer to him. She had no idea if things were supposed to feel so muddled. She had expected a spark, but it wasn't there.

Their moment was cut short as the door opened. "Miss Swan," Felix began as Jacob quickly pulled away and Bella's face turn red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered to Jacob before turning to her guard with a glare. "Yes, Felix."

"I just wanted to let you know that I was relieving Emmett," he stated before walking out not allowing Bella to say a word.

"I'll let you know when I can make it, Jake. I definitely need a night out to myself." Bella stated confidently. The kiss had been nice and although she had had nothing to compare it to she knew she wanted to see where things could go.

The only thing she knew was that she was never going to have a normal date. She had to take the matter into her own hands and take Jacob up on his offer. She had to pull it off. After all, what could possibly go wrong?

**A/N: I know an entire chapter without Edward and entirely with Jacob. I know many of you are thanking Carlisle and Felix right around now. Am I right?**

**I can't say how much longer Jacob is going to stick around, but some of you may have caught some clues about Bella's feelings towards him in this chapter. There are other issues here then just Bella and Jacob. I hope you guys picked up on it. **

**I do write a few chapters ahead and allow myself to post when I finish one. Therefore, I can say that Bella and Edward are getting closer where I am up to. So you won't have a very long wait for that. You might even get another chapter this week if I can finish the one I have started! **

**As always I love to hear from you. Your reviews are fun to read and keep me writing when I reach a block. So please keep them coming! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Muggleinlove**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Bella had always been a good girl. She had never been one to smoke, sneak out of the house, or even return a library book late. She always did her homework, ate her vegetables, and did all she was supposed to do. In other words, she considered herself boring.

However, as she sat in Alice's bedroom she realized just why she had always behaved the way she did. She was a huge chicken and was terrified of being caught. The idea of sneaking out with Jacob and going to a bar had seemed like a great idea a week before. It would give her the chance to do as she pleased and not be tied down with a security detail. But now she was ten minutes away from leaving and she was freaking out.

"I can't do this, Alice," Bella stated as she stood up from the bed and turned to Alice. "What if the media finds me? What if I get in a car accident? What if I get caught before I even leave?"

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed grabbing her shoulders and stopping her from pacing. "You're losing your mind. You have to relax or this will definitely blow up in your face."

"That's what I mean," Bella sighed as her eyes slightly watered. "Maybe I shouldn't do this."

"Bella, no one is forcing you do anything," Alice assured Bella as she pulled her down to sit next to her on the bed. "If you want to go through with it then you know I'm in on the plan. If you don't then we'll call the whole thing off."

"I want to be normal," Bella explained as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Of course not." Alice put her arms around Bella in a hug. "I know exactly how you feel and that feeling is exactly what makes you normal. Plus there's nothing wrong with being a little rebellious sometimes."

Bella couldn't help but smile at Alice. She knew that this is what she wanted. If she never even tried she would never know what could've happened. Plus Alice had snuck out a handful of times and nothing had ever happened. She hadn't once gotten caught. She had to trust in Alice and her plan. It was only for a few hours; she would be back before anybody could even notice she was gone.

"Let's get this show on the road," Bella said as she received Jacob's text. It was only a "hi" but it was her signal. He was in place ready to pick her up.

"I'll see you when you get back then. Good luck and have some fun!" Alice stated giving her one final hug before getting things started. It was Showtime.

Bella waited rather impatiently until she was certain the coast was clear. It had taken a while to formulate the plan, but Alice had been the mastermind. After almost four years of working with the Secret Service Alice and Bella had picked up a few things. It also helped that Alice had done it before and knew exactly what to do.

The first step had been easy enough. Bella knew she would never be able to sneak out of the White House so she had planned a sleepover with Alice. This also allowed her to get rid of her personal guards. They did not need to stay since Alice's house had round the clock surveillance and multiple agents.

After waiting the designated time, Bella put on her coat and quietly made her way out of Alice's bedroom. All she had to do was stay out of the way of the agents patrolling the area. Alice would entertain the guard on camera duty. The entire mission took less than ten minutes and before she knew it Bella had made it out and Jacob was stopping his motorcycle in front of her.

"Hey! You made it!" Jacob smiled at Bella as he handed her an extra helmet.

"I did!" Bella replied as she slipped on the helmet and jumped on the bike behind Jacob.

Bella felt as if her heart was going at a million miles per hour as they raced away from Alice's house and towards the bar. She couldn't believe she had somehow managed to escape and was now going to her first bar. It was nerve wracking to say the least, but at the same time it was freeing,

The drive to the Jacob's cousin's bar was uneventful. The bar was located in a pretty good neighborhood, but the bar was not frequented by political leaders or GWU students. Jacob had assured Bella that she wouldn't be recognized by the patrons and his cousin wouldn't say a word about her being there.

Jacob found a place to park rather easily and quickly helped her climb off the bike taking her helmet. "Now I can greet you properly," he said placing both helmets on the seat of the bike before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on Bella's lips.

"Hi," Bella said shyly as he took her hand and led her inside.

Bella didn't quite know what to expect from the bar, but it was a lot nicer than she had imagined. The walls were made of dark polished wood and there a handful of booths surrounding the perimeter of the walls as well as tables of various sides around a dance floor and slightly elevated stage. The room was overwhelmed by a huge rectangular bar surrounded by barstools and huge television screens playing everything from sports games to CNN.

"Welcome to Sam's!" Jacob almost yelled over the loud music as the two of them entered.

"Jake!" A tall man with dark hair and Jacob's same russet skin tone said when he spotted and waved them over.

"Let me introduce you to my cousin," Jake added as he pulled Bella towards the corner of the bar.

Bella bit her lip nervously as she followed Jacob. Nobody had seemed to notice their arrival except Jacob's cousin.

"Who do we have here?" The man asked with a genuine smile.

"Sam, this is Bella. Bella, this is Sam, my cousin and the owner of the bar."

"Nice to meet you," Bella stated with a nervous smile as he shook Sam's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied with a flirty smile. It was obvious to Bella that Jacob's flirty personality ran in the family. "Make yourself at home, and if you ever get tired of Jake over here. Come find me."

Bella couldn't help but blush as he walked away after a not so subtle wink.

"Don't mind him. I'm sure his wife, Emily, will put him in his place once I tell her how he flirts with his customers." Jacob shook his head as he patted an empty bar stool. "Go ahead and take a seat and I'll grab us a drink. Any requests?"

"I'll have whatever you'll have." Bella took the seat as she watched Jacob jump over the bar and start preparing their drinks.

She was still a little nervous, but found herself slowly adjusting with each passing minute. Nobody seemed to be paying much attention to her, and it was liberating to not have a constant shadow at her back.

She looked around the room and noticed a couple of people on the dance floor. On the other side of where she was sitting there were three pool tables and a dartboard. The patrons at the bar ranged from young to old and everywhere in between. It was a local hangout spot of the area.

"Here you go!" Jacob said as he placed a small shot glass with a yellow liquid, a lime, and a salt-shaker in front of me.

"You expect me to do shots?" Bella asked in surprise. She had expected Jacob to return with a beer or maybe some sort of mixed drink.

"Just one. Come on, it'll be fun." He gave her an encouraging smile before shaking some salt between his thumb and pointer finger. He quickly licked it off before he slammed the shot and sucked on the lime. "You're turn."

Bella knew deep down that it was not a good idea, but she didn't want to seem rude. It would only be one shot and after that she would control what she drank. Everyone took shots all the time, what could one shot possibly do?

Bella carefully mirrored Jacob's steps cringing as the liquid burned her throat. "What the hell?" Bella began to cough. "That taste like crap."

"It's not supposed to taste good," Jacob explained as he handed her a beer.

"Then why do it?" Bella questioned curiously as she carefully took a sip of her beer. She knew beer didn't taste great, but it was better than tequila.

"For fun," Jacob shrugged before he walked back around to join her. "Let's go play pool."

Bella couldn't remember having as much fun as she finally relaxed and started playing pool. She wasn't even sure how much time had passed or how many beers she had drunk. She had met a few of Jacob's friends and their girlfriends and time seemed to have flown by. She had even been convinced to take two more shots. She literally felt as if she was floating on clouds and she was having a great time.

"I'll get the refills," Bella offered as she picked up two of the empty pitchers of beer.

Bella made her way to the bar, noticing that it had become much more crowded then when she had arrived. She stood there waiting for Sam to look over to her when she heard a familiar velvety voice.

"Bella, is that you?" Edward asked.

"Hi Edward," Bella responded with a huge smile as she threw her arms around him in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Edward questioned.

"I'm being rebellious!"

**A/N: I know I said I was going to update last week again, but things got very hectic. I just got the time today to actually sit down and post. I hope you will all forgive me!**

**It was very fun to hear all your comments and your advice to Bella. Many of you saw this coming and tried to persuade Bella against it. It's too bad that Bella didn't follow your advice. But I'd love to hear your thoughts now. What would Edward do? Does he pretend he didn't see her? Does he call her detail or her father? Does he take her back himself? What should Edward do? Does Jacob get involved? I'd love to hear your predictions.**

**The good news is that the next chapter is almost ready to post and it's completely in Edward's point of view. I know many of you have been dying to see into his head. I should have that up later this week.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Muggleinlove**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As promised here is the second update this week, and it's our first real look into Edward's head. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

It had been a long Saturday for Edward. He had spent the entire day proofreading and revising several speeches for the President. It seemed as if the President had a new speech everyday in the upcoming week. Whether it was on healthcare reform, the economy, or a reelection speech Carlisle was discussing each and every topic. That meant Edward was on duty making sure each and every speech was as close to perfect as it could possibly be.

"Why don't you head home?" Carlisle asked as he looked into Edward's office. "It's already past seven."

"I know. I'm just putting the finishing touches on Monday's speech," Edward stated as he looked up from his computer. "I was going to email you the final draft and start working on some other speeches."

"I want you to go home after that and enjoy the weekend," Carlisle insisted. "I need my staff to be well-rested especially for this upcoming week. We leave first thing Monday morning to New York."

"Will do, Sir," Edward answered as he hit send on the email and leaned back in his chair to stretch.

After exchanging goodnights Edward didn't know what to do with himself. He was tempted to go home and continue working, but he knew Carlisle had a point. He needed to get some time away from work and relax if he was going to continue doing a good job. Speechwriting seemed easy enough, but he needed to be sharp and focused.

Edward drove in the general direction of his apartment as he texted Ben, one of his longtime friends. Ever since he had begun working for the President it had been hard to find time to relax and hang out with friends. He really needed to catch up with him and Mike.

_Have the night off. What's going on tonight? –E_

Edward didn't have to wait long before there was a reply.

_I'm at La Push. Come by and have a drink. –Ben_

Edward laughed to himself as headed towards the guys usual hangout spot. He should have guessed that Ben and Mike would be there.

As soon as Edward walked in to La Push he instantly felt more relaxed as if all the stresses from the past few weeks had melted away. La Push was not a fancy upscale bar made to attract tourist. It was made by the locals for the locals.

Edward found Mike and Ben at the usual spot in the corner with his two worst nightmares. He really enjoyed spending time with his friends but he often wondered what they saw in Jessica and Lauren. The sisters followed their group of friends everywhere they went pathetically trying to get their attention. Edward had to admit that he liked the attention at first, but quickly found that Jessica was quick to confuse a drunken make out session with a marriage proposal.

"Edward, over here, bro!" Mike yelled from across the bar waving him over.

Edward gave Sam and Emily a quick wave as he made his way through the bar to his friends.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted with a smile as he felt Jessica's hands quickly wrap around his biceps.

"Hi there, Stranger!" She almost purred causing Edward to inwardly cringe. He wasn't sure whether Jessica was trying to be sexy or just had a stomachache.

"We didn't believe Ben when he said he got a text from you," Lauren stated sarcastically.

"Yeah, man. We never see you anymore," Mike added.

"Edward is a grownup now; he has a real job," Ben defended as he patted Edward's back and slid him a beer.

"So what have I missed?" Edward asked as he took a drink.

"That's our song, Jess!" Lauren shrieked as she bounced off her chair when some pop song came on. Lauren dragged Jessica to the dance floor thankfully leaving the guys by themselves.

"I see they haven't changed," Edward commented.

"Ben here is asking Angie to marry him," Mike announced catching Edward off guard. Angela and Ben had been dating since high school and the two had moved in together after graduation, he never really believed the two would take the plunge.

"That's great, Ben. Why didn't you tell me?" Edward questioned.

"Well, it's not official yet. Next month is our ten year anniversary so I'm going to take her to Hawaii and ask her there." Ben took a swig of his beer. "I'm nervous as hell though."

"You have nothing to worry about man," Edward assured him. "Angie is a great girl and the two of you are good. She'd be crazy to say no."

"Say goodbye to your manhood, though," Mike joked, causing Edward to roll his eyes. He considered Mike a great friend, but he was very immature. He still believed he was some twenty-one year old frat boy with one sole purpose: to party.

Edward, on the other hand, wanted the stability Ben and Angela had. The two of them complimented each other nicely and nobody could deny they were made for each other. Edward had never had the connection with any of the girls he had ever dated. If it wasn't for couples like Ben and Angela he would believe that love didn't exist. But it was hard to say something didn't exist when it was in front of him all the time.

"Mike, I think you need to grow up," Edward countered as he stood up. "I'm going to go get us a celebratory round."

Edward made it through the crowd to the edge of the bar waiting patiently for Sam or Emily. As he looked around he noticed a familiar and beautiful figure with long brown hair standing just a few feet away from him. He tried telling himself that it was impossible the figure could not be Bella. There was no way Carlisle would allow his underage daughter to go to a bar. Plus there were no Secret Service Agents around.

Edward looked at her again, realizing that it had to be her or her twin sister. He closed the area between them. "Bella, is that you?" he asked cautiously.

"Hi, Edward!" Bella greeted with a huge smile as she threw her arms around him.

Edward felt his body tingle as he returned the hug looking for any sign of Emmett. "What are you doing here?" he questioned when he was certain she was on her own.

"I'm being rebellious!" Bella exclaimed with a giggle causing Edward to realize that not only had Bella somehow evaded her agents she was also drunk.

"Babe, is everything alright here?" A tall man who Edward recognized as the guy Bella had been photographed with a few weeks before.

"Oh, Jake, this is my friend, Edward. He works for my dad," Bella introduced causing Jacob's face to turn pale white. "Edward this is Jacob. He's showing me how to have fun."

"Look here man," Jacob stuttered as Edward glared at him. "She wanted to come." Edward could tell that Jacob was scared out of his mind. He seemed to have no idea what Edward's job entailed. Edward figured Jacob probably thought he was one of the agents.

"What I see is you taking advantage of Bella," Edward seethed.

"No, no, I would never," Jacob shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want to start anything. Um, Bella, I'm going to go."

"Jacob, you can't leave me here," Bella protested, but it was too late. Jacob had rushed out of the bar leaving Bella standing by Edward.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked cautiously as she saw the tears forming in Bella's eyes.

"He left me stranded here," she cried as the tears rolled down her eyes. "What am I going to do now?"

"I can take you back home," Edward offered as he rubbed Bella's arm in comfort. "I'm not going to leave you here."

"No," Bella exclaimed. "Not back home, drop me off near Alice's house. I have to get back in without getting caught."

Edward didn't answer Bella as he led her out of the bar and towards his car. He sent a quick text to Ben and Mike letting them know something important had come up and they would reschedule the celebratory drink. Edward's main focus at the moment was getting Bella home safe.

Edward helped Bella into his car trying to figure out the best course of action as he went around to the driver's side. He knew he should take her straight to the White House. If he took her anywhere else or if anybody spotted them; he ran the risk of getting fired. But at the same time he didn't want to throw Bella under the bus. He had gotten to know her during the short time he had worked for the President. He knew Bella was not the type of girl that partied, and this type of behavior was not an everyday occurrence.

"Bella, I really think I should take you home," Edward suggested as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I can't get home," Bella pleaded. "I'll be grounded forever and won't ever be able to just go out."

Edward nervously ran his fingers through his hair as he took a deep calming breath. He wasn't sure whether to ignore her pleas and do what he knew was right or do what Bella wanted him to do.

Edward turned to look at Bella and was shocked to see that her face was paler than normal. "Bella, what's wrong?" he questioned.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Bella mumbled as she covered her mouth with her hand. Edward made a quick right turn into the nearest shopping center.

Bella was out the door before he had finished stopping, emptying her stomach into the asphalt next to the car. Edward jumped out of the car and ran to her side. He pulled back her hair as Bella finished and groaned.

"This sucks," Bella moaned as she sat back into the car.

"How much have you had to drink?" Edward asked wanting to assess whether she was in any real danger.

"I had some shots," Bella replied as she leaned her head back against the headrest. "And then a couple of beers."

"Did you eat anything?" Edward continued to probe as he noticed that Bella was still extremely pale.

"Not since lunch," she stated.

"Bella you need to get some food and water into your system. I can't leave you at Alice's and I certainly can't let you sneak back in." Edward was certain that Bella wouldn't make it inside without getting caught. She had too much alcohol in her system.

"Then take me to your place, please. I'll sleep it off and head back early tomorrow morning before anybody notices I'm gone. Nobody has to know." Edward felt his resolve crumbling at Bella's pout.

He knew it was a bad decision to take her to his place, but he didn't really have a choice. How would he ever explain why Bella was drunk? How could he sneak her in without being caught?

Bella was fast asleep when they made it to his building, leaving him to effortlessly carry her up to his apartment. All Edward could do was hope that they wouldn't get caught come morning.

**A/N: The response from last chapter was absolutely amazing. You all blew me away with your predictions, many of you got it right. Edward was not taking her home and that was definitely the end of Jacob.**

**I was asked about how many chapters would be in Edward's point of view and as of now there is this one and Chapter 16. I will probably add one or two more before the end of the story, depending how things write out. I will also not overlap sections too much since I personally don't like stories that rehash the same thing in multiple POVs.**

**I'm anxious to know what you guys think happens next. Will they get caught come morning? What will happen now that they are in Edward's apartment? Please review and let me know your predictions.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Muggleinlove**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Bella's eyes slowly opened as she heard the slow tapping of raindrops on the window. Bella cringed as the dim light from the lamp assaulted her vision. She instinctively turned away from it the sudden motion causing dizziness and nausea. It took a few minutes for her stomach to calm before she tried opening her eyes again. She was surprised to find that she wasn't in her room or even Alice's. She had no idea where she was.

Bella looked around trying to assess the situation, but she was having a hard time doing much with the pounding ache in her head. Bella closed her eyes once more taking a deep breath before trying again. She was in a bedroom with dark wood furniture and a huge bed with green covers. The room was sparsely decorated and only had one big bookcase in the corner next to a dark green armchair where her purse was sitting. The room revealed nothing about her location or how she had gotten there.

Bella slowly lifted herself up to sitting position and groaned as the dizziness returned and her headache grew even worse. The alarm clock on the bedside table indicated it was three o'clock AM. She knew she had little time before her security detail noticed she was gone. But how was she supposed to get home if she had no idea where she was?

The bedroom door open and the last person Bella expected walked in with a glass of water and bottle of pills. "I was just coming to wake you. How are you feeling?" Edward asked as he approached Bella.

"Like crap," Bella replied as she tried to make sense of what had happened. The last thing she remembered was playing pool with Jacob and his friends.

"It's just a hangover. It'll pass," Edward assured her. "Here's an aspirin to make your headache go away."

"How did I get here?" Bella asked after she had taken the aspirin.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Edward questioned as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"I was playing pool with Jacob," Bella answered.

"You were pretty drunk," Edward explained. "That Jake is not good. He bailed once he found out I worked for your father."

"Did you tell my father? Does he know I'm here? Does he know that I snuck out and went to the bar?" Bella rested her head against her hands as she tried to regain control of her emotions. She knew that she was going to be grounded for life if her parents knew what had happened.

"No one knows anything. You begged me to take you here instead of to the White House or to Alice's." Bella sighed in relief. There was still a chance of her making it back without anyone finding out.

"Thank you," Bella whispered. She really didn't know what else to say to express her gratefulness. "I'm sorry I probably ruined your night."

"I'm glad I was there, Bella," Edward replied sincerely as he squeezed Bella's hand reassuringly. "I'd hate to think what would've happened if I hadn't been there."

Bella nodded knowing she was extremely lucky to have had Edward. She didn't know what had gotten over her and why she had drank as much as she had. It was completely out of character for her.

"How is this going to work?" Edward questioned.

"We should head to Alice's house. I should call her; she must be worried sick."

"I'm ready whenever you are." Edward stood up and handed Bella her purse before leaving the room to allow her to get ready.

Bella retrieved her phone groaning as she noticed she had twenty missed calls and at least fifteen unread text messages. She quickly scrolled through her text messages groaning as she read the last few from Alice.

_Bella, are you alright? You're scaring me. –Alice_

_This isn't funny. –Alice_

_I don't know how much longer I can hold down the fort. –Alice_

_CALL ME! –Alice_

_They know you're missing! I'm so sorry! I couldn't cover any longer. –Alice_

As soon as Bella read the last text and heard a knock on the door she knew things were going to get bad. She didn't even have the chance to warn Edward before she heard him open his front door.

The next few seconds seemed to happen in a blur. Bella rushed out of the bedroom, ignoring her headache. She felt a scream escape her lips as she saw guns being pointed at Edward. He was forced to the ground by an agent as Felix and another agent immediately rushed to her side.

Felix spoke into his mouthpiece saying something about Bella being found. "He didn't do anything!" Bella yelled as Felix took her arm and lead her out of the apartment ignoring her protests.

"Damn it! Let me go!" Bella yelled as she was taken straight into a black SUV.

"Miss Swan, are you alright? Were you hurt?" the agent she didn't know asked as Felix jumped in the front seat and the driver drove off.

"I'm perfectly fine. You have to take me back to Edward's house," she added urgently. "He didn't do anything wrong! It was all me! He was just helping me."

Her pleas were ignored as they headed straight to the White House. As soon as she entered she was immediately surrounded by her parents.

"Bella, sweetheart, we were so worried. Are you hurt? Do you need to see a doctor?" Esme hugged her daughter tightly before looking her over and assessing the situation. "Why do you smell like beer?"

"What happened?" Carlisle asked after he too had hugged Bella. After they were certain that Bella didn't need the care of a doctor Carlisle led them to the elevator.

"Nothing happened. You have to let Edward go," Bella pleaded knowing he was probably on his way to some sort of federal facility.

"Calm down, Bella," Esme urged as they made it to the Residence.

"I can't calm down. Edward didn't do anything!" Bella didn't know what else she could do. "It was all my fault. I sneaked out of the Brandon's and I went to a bar and got drunk."

"Do you know what you're saying?" Carlisle asked as Esme stood beside him in stunned silence.

"I left out of my own free will with a friend from school," Bella continued. "I drank the alcohol because I wanted to. My friend bailed when he met Edward and found out he worked for you. Edward rescued me and wanted to bring me back here. I'm the one who begged him to take me to his place instead."

"Why would you do that?" Esme questioned in disbelief.

"I wanted to be normal instead of a freak," Bella stated as her eyes filled with tears.

"You aren't a freak," Esme assured her as she wrapped her in an embrace.

"I just wanted the whole college experience," Bella explained as Carlisle took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"You could've gotten hurt, kidnapped, or even killed. What were you thinking?" Carlisle inquired angrily.

"I wasn't," Bella admitted as her tears began to fall.

"Obviously," Carlisle stated.

"Just don't fire Edward, please," Bella added in a pleading tone. "It wasn't his fault. He was just there and he helped me."

"He should've brought you straight here," Carlisle retorted. "How can I even trust him now?"

"It was all on me," Bella repeated.

"You're grounded," Carlisle stated as Bella responded with a nod. She was expecting it. She'd be lucky if she ever went somewhere that wasn't school or campaign related for the rest of her life. "I'll need to talk to Edward."

Bella made her way into her room and onto her bed after Carlisle had stormed out. She still felt like crap, but it had nothing to do with her hangover and everything to do with what she had done. She had brought Edward into this and may have even cost him his job.

She was left alone for a few minutes before she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," Bella stated even though she really didn't want to speak to anybody.

Bella watched as her mother came in and took a seat at the edge of her bed. She didn't say a word, but Bella could clearly see the disappointment on her face. It was not an expression Bella was not used to seeing and it was not one she ever wanted to see again.

"Are you going to say something?" Bella broke the silence, wishing her mother would just yell at her so they could move on.

"You had your father and I worried sick," Esme finally said with a deep sigh. "All Alice could tell us was that you left with someone and didn't return when you were supposed to. We thought someone had taken you or something had happened. You wouldn't even answer your phone."

"I know it was stupid," Bella explained. "I wasn't thinking straight and then I had too much to drink and fell asleep at Edward's apartment."

"That's what I don't understand," Esme interrupted. "It's so unlike you to misbehave this way. I'm really trying to understand."

"I wish I had a better excuse." Bella wiped away the tears from her face. "I wanted to do something cool. It just got way out of hand, and Edward rescued me."

"I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you had gotten in a car with that boy." Esme shook her head as if she were trying to erase the mental images.

"Is Edward going to be alright?" Bella asked needing confirmation that Edward was not being blamed for her stupidity.

"Your father is going to talk to him. He did the right thing in not allowing you to leave with that boy, but he should've brought you here. It was very irresponsible of him to have taken you to his apartment and not notify anyone." Esme stood up and headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Bella added as her mother reached the door.

"I know you are, sweetheart," Esme sighed. "But you're still grounded. Your father and I will discuss the terms and let you know in the morning."

Bella changed into her pajamas before crawling into bed. She still had to apologize to a few people in the morning her father, Alice, and obviously Edward. The only thing she could hope was that Edward wouldn't hate her come morning.

**A/N: So I know many of you had a lot of expectations for this chapter. Some of you wanted Bella and Edward to talk and declare their feelings. Others wanted a kiss or possibly more. But you all have to remember that Bella was drunk and asleep at the end of Chapter 10. Plus Edward is a gentleman and would never take advantage of Bella.**

**I know you all have questions about how Bella was found. Some of you may think the force they used was excessive. But those are all things that will be addressed next chapter.**

**I keep getting asked about chapter length. I know my chapters are short, but that is my style. I am not a very wordy person and no chapter has been under 1,500 words. I am also now trying to post two chapters a week, but real life often gets in the way. But I hope to have another update later this week.**

**As always your reviews are great. I really want to know what you think is going to happen next. Did anybody else find out that Bella was at the bar? What's going to happen to Edward? Is Carlisle going to fire him? I'd love to hear your predictions.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Muggleinlove**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Bella woke to the sound of loud arguments coming from somewhere in the Residence. It was just after ten in the morning, but Bella was still feeling some of the lingering effects of the night before. She forced herself to get out of bed to investigate what the arguing was about. She had a feeling that it was due to her behavior.

"Carlisle, I must insist that this be addressed in some way," Bella heard Eleazar, her father's Chief of Staff, urge as she neared the kitchen.

"I said that this is a private matter that Esme and I will handle it," Carlisle insisted angrily. "It does not need to be front page news."

"But it already is," Esme added with a sigh as Bella entered the kitchen. She bit her lip nervously as all the eyes in the room turned to her.

"What do you suppose I do?" Carlisle asked. "There is no positive way to frame this."

Bella walked around the trio that was sitting on the kitchen counter to the refrigerator. She was tempted to say something as she served her juice, but didn't want to interrupt what appeared to be a very tense morning discussion.

"We can say what you said before. It's a private family matter that is being dealt with at this time," Eleazar suggested as Bella noticed at least three different newspapers on the countertop. Her escapade must have made the news. "I'm sure Edward will write something much more eloquent, but that could be the general theme."

"Call him in then," Carlisle ordered in defeat. "Tell him to be here in two hours."

Bella felt a sense of relief at the mention of Edward coming into work. She wasn't sure if he would ever talk to her, but it was comforting to know he was not unemployed. Eleazar left a few minutes later leaving Bella alone with her parents.

"I guess I'm in the paper," Bella stated uneasily.

"Front page," Carlisle replied handing her The New York Times. "And it's on every news station almost every hour."

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Bella answered. "I didn't think…"

"That's right, Bella, you didn't think," Carlisle interrupted.

"Carlisle, please," Esme stepped in glaring at her husband. "Bella knows what she did was wrong."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Bella continued as she took the seat Eleazar had vacated. She studied the newspaper articles sighing as she read the headlines:

_Isabella Cullen: Party Girl?_

_From White House Good Girl to Drunken College Girl_

_The Downward Spiral of Isabella Cullen_

"I didn't think it would cause such a huge deal. I didn't even think I would get recognized."

"I just don't get it," Carlisle stated in a much calmer tone, but the disappointment was still evident to Bella in his eyes. "Did you want to drink?"

"Not in the way you think," Bella explained. "I wanted to just be like any other girl. I wanted to go out with my friends and just have a good time. I didn't want the constant scrutiny of a security detail or that of the media." Bella pointed at the newspapers. "But it seems like I can never really be free of them."

"I know I ask a lot of you and of your mother. The privacy you lose by your relationship to me is a tremendous sacrifice that I am eternally grateful for. I just never expected you to act this way."

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you," Bella responded. "I swear that was never my intention."

"I know that, sweetheart. I could never be embarrassed by you or your actions. My anger is not so much towards you now as it's toward the media. They have taken this incident way out of proportion and now I'm forced to address something that should not be the concern of anybody but the three of us who are in this room."

"Do you need me to say anything?" Bella inquired, hoping her father would turn down the offer. Yet, she knew offering was the right thing to do.

"I'll handle the media. You, however, are not allowed to have any outings outside those for school or with me or your mother for the next month. That includes sleepovers and Alice is not allowed over during that period as well," Carlisle added with a stern voice.

"And, Bella," Esme stated. "If you ever want time to be as you say 'normal,' come to your father or me. We will figure something out, just don't ever scare us that way again."

"I won't," Bella answered. "I promise. I just don't get how you guys found me? Alice didn't know I had left with Edward."

"Your cellphone's GPS," Carlisle replied. "When Alice couldn't tell us where you were and you wouldn't pick up your phone we had the agents track you. We expected the worse so we sent a few agents after you. They were ordered to do whatever was necessary to get you back."

"Don't you think the guns were a bit much?" Bella asked.

"We didn't know what to expect. So no, I do not think it was excessive," Carlisle stated as he stood up. "I have to go downstairs."

Bella spent the rest of the morning and the early part of the afternoon working on her homework. She really wanted to go downstairs and apologize to Edward, but didn't want to risk having him get in trouble. She was well aware of the fact that he was treading on a thin line, and she didn't want to upset the balance any more than she already had. Therefore, she busied herself until she heard her father give a short statement about her behavior on the news.

"Good afternoon, I wanted to take a moment to address the media reports that have been circulation regarding my daughter, Isabella. The reports are true as she was in a bar last night without the consent of me or my wife. As all parents know our children's actions can't always be controlled. However, Isabella is deeply sorry for her actions and Esme and I are dealing with the situation as private family matter. There will also be an investigation into the bar since alcohol was being served to a minor. I will not be taking any questions at this time."

Carlisle did not await a reply before he left the Press Room. Bella turned off the television before making her way to the West Wing. Since her father had already addressed the press she knew that Edward was no longer working, and there was a chance he was still in his office.

"Isabella, what are you doing?" Carlisle asked when the two crossed paths in the West Wing.

"I wanted to apologize to Edward," Bella explained, hoping her father wouldn't send her back up.

"You know your punishment," Carlisle warned.

"I'll be up in ten minutes tops, I promise," Bella answered as her father nodded in response.

Bella arrived at Edward's office door a few minutes later and knocked. "Come in," Edward stated as Bella opened the door.

"Hi," Bella greeted cautiously. She wasn't sure how Edward was going to react to her presence. "Can we talk for a few minutes?"

"Sure, have a seat," Edward offered. "Are you feeling better?"

"The hangover wore of," Bella replied. She was inwardly relieved to see that Edward was not throwing her out and for some reason still wanted to speak to her. "I came to apologize for my behavior last night. I should've never put you in that position. I really shouldn't have put myself in that situation. I'm so sorry you got treated like you were some sort of criminal and almost lost your job."

"Bella," Edward began. "We all mistakes, and I think I'm partially at fault as well. I should've listened to my instinct and have brought you here instead of my house. That was irresponsible on my part. Its almost as if my judgment becomes clouded when it comes to you."

"You were just doing what I asked," Bella corrected. She did not feel it was right for Edward to take the blame for something that was clearly her own fault.

"I don't think this is something we're going to agree upon."

"So let's agree to disagree," Bella suggested with a smile.

"I can do that," Edward responded and then laughed.

"Besides apologizing, I also came by to thank you," Bella continued as she stared down at her lap. "If it wasn't for you. I wouldn't know where I would've ended up or what would've happened to me. At that point of the night I wasn't thinking straight."

"You have to be careful who you become friends with, and I'm not saying this because you're the President's daughter. Some people, regardless of who you are, are not the type of positive influences you should have in your life. Believe me I know that from personal experience. And I guess Jacob is your boyfriend, but you should know he's not good news."

"He's not my boyfriend," Bella stated wanting to clear that up quickly. "We had a few dates, but nothing was ever made official. And after last night I know he's not the kind of man I want to be with. Do you know him?"

"I've seen him around the bar a few times," Edward explained. "I don't go often, but he always brings a different girl. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't leading you on."

"I learned my lesson," Bella assured him before they fell into silence.

"I should head home," Edward added after a few minutes. "It's been a long night and day."

"I should head back upstairs, before they send the Secret Service after me. I'm grounded until forever," Bella replied with a laugh. "I know I deserve it, but it still sucks."

"Look at the bright side," Edward stated. "You won't be cooped up for long since the Convention begins next week."

"I'll be there," Bella answered with a smile as she got up.

"I'll see you around, Bella," Edward said returning the smile before Bella made it to the door.

Bella felt her stomach flip-flop as she walked back to the Residence. It wasn't like the sensation she had when had been suffering from a hangover that morning. The feeling was positive and had everything to do with Edward. For the first time in her life she was actually looking forward to the Party's Convention where she was bound to spend some time with Edward.

**A/N: The response to last chapter was incredible. Thank you for all the wonderful comments.**

**I was asked a few times about Bella being grounded even though she's an adult. I do not find it to be unusual since she is still living at home. When I was that age I still had to do as my parents said and did get grounded quite a few times for being "rebellious." I know not every family is the same, but I do not think it's a big deal especially since Bella is the President's daughter. And in this case, Bella feels terrible for what she did and will take her punishment without any arguments.**

**I also want to remind everyone that Bella is now 19. In Chapter 8 it was mentioned that her birthday had just passed. **

**I was inspired by the Party Conventions that took place a few weeks ago. Therefore, the next few chapters will revolve around that. I am purposely not naming a party as to not offend anyone. When I have to talk about politics I will try to get ideas from both parties and mesh them together (whenever possible), but please note that it may not always work. I do try my best to steer clear from politics, but sometimes it is not possible.**

**My next update will probably not happen to the middle of next week since real life is being a pain and I do not think I'll have too much time to write in the coming days. But please review since your comments inspire me to write. I also want to know how you think Bella and Edward's relationship will develop.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Muggleinlove**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next few days passed quickly for Bella, and before she knew it she was in her Biology lab waiting for class to start. She even wondered whether Jacob would even show up. The thing that irked Bella the most was Jacob's behavior or rather lack thereof. He had made no attempt to communicate with her at all. It wasn't to the day before class that she finally received an email from him.

_Hi Bella, _

_I'm attaching my portion of our lab write-up. Can you add your part and print it out? My printer ran out of ink._

_Thanks,_

_Jacob_

Bella had been beyond angry after she had read his email. He never bothered to ask if she was alright or if she had gotten in trouble. It was almost as if Jacob had completely forgotten that night had even happened. She had been tempted to call him, but had decided it was better to deal with him in person and had planned to after class. But she wasn't even sure if there was anything to deal with. Jacob was obviously not worth her time or effort.

Jacob walked in moments before the professor began to discuss the instructions for the day's lab assignment giving them no time to talk. Bella was surprised to see that Jacob's arm was in a cast and sling and he had scratches down the left side of his face and neck. Bella wanted to know what had happened, but she completely ignored him as he took the stool next to hers. She focused instead on taking notes in her notebook.

"Hi," Jacob greeted carefully when Bella stopped writing.

"Hi," Bella replied curtly.

"So, um, I guess we should talk," he added as everyone around them began to setup their work stations.

"I don't have much to say to you." Bella began to gather the supplies they would need for their assignment. "But if you want to talk we can talk after class. Right now we have to do this."

The two of them worked independently discussing only what was absolutely necessary. Bella hated being cold and distant since she was normally a friendly person, but she really felt betrayed by Jacob's actions. Betrayal was not something she could easily forgive or ignore.

After finishing the experiment Bella agreed to finish the conclusion at home while Jacob would work on making the graphs for the results. After turning in their previous week's report the two of them walked outside to a picnic table, Emmett and Felix staying closer than usual, but still at a respectful distance.

"So, I'm sorry you got caught," Jacob began after a few minutes of awkward silence. "I guess your dad's employee turned you in."

"Are you being serious here?" Bella asked in complete disbelief. "That is really what you're apologizing for?"

"Yeah, I promised you wouldn't get caught." Jacob shrugged.

"What I don't understand is how you could just leave me with someone you didn't even know?" Bella kept her voice down making sure nobody around them could overhear the conversation. "I was drunk and not thinking straight, yet you just let me go off with someone who for all intents and purposes was a total stranger."

"He works for you father," Jacob protested.

"And you know this, how?" Bella shook her head. "Luckily for you he actually does work for my father, but you just abandoned me in a bar. You don't do that to me or to any woman for that matter."

"It's not a big deal. You at least got back in one piece."

"What happened to you?" Bella finally asked wanting to know how Jacob had sustained all the injuries.

"I crashed my bike on the way home from the bar. Besides my arm it's just some scratches and bruises. I'll heal."

Bella felt the blood drain from her face as the reality of what could have happened to her sank in. Jacob's injuries were not extremely serious, but if she had gone home with him she could've been on the bike. What if the accident had been more serious?

"I'm not trying to blame you, Jacob," Bella clarified. "I know I messed up and I should've never allowed you to convince me to go. But the choice was ultimately my own. At the very least you could've called to find out if I had made it home or if I was alright."

"I know," Jacob answered with a sigh. "But no offense, Bella, it was too intimidating to do. I knew your father and his people knew what had happened and I was terrified. I thought I was going to get arrested or something."

"You know what," Bella stated as she began to stand up from the picnic bench. "For a while there, I really liked you, but I'm not so sure anymore. A real man would've checked up on me no matter what."

Bella's mind immediately drifted to Edward who had dropped by the residency every day before leaving work to check on her. Their conversations usually lasted only a few minutes, but that had showed her what type of man she wanted. She wanted to be with a man who cared for her and went out of his way to check on her. She was certain that Jacob was not that man.

"What are you saying?" Jacob inquired as he too stood up.

"I'm saying that whatever we had going on is over. From now on we're just lab partners," Bella explained firmly.

Jacob nodded as he grabbed his backpack. "I'll email you my stuff for the project before next class."

Bella waited for Jacob to walk away before turning to Emmett signaling that was time to go. She felt lighter as she walked towards the SUV they had waiting for her. It was almost as if having the conversation with Jacob had freed her from some invisible weight she had been carrying around since that Saturday when she had gone to the bar.

Emmett and Felix stayed quiet as they rode back to the White House. Bella wanted to speak to Alice about what had happened, but she knew neither one of them could. Bella had gotten the chance to speak to an apologetic Alice during class a few days before and had assured her that she had done the right thing in telling. Bella also felt bad when Alice admitted that she too was grounded for covering up and assisting her in sneaking out.

"The President would like to see you in his office," Felix said as Bella jumped out of the car.

Bella nodded before heading inside. She was curious to see why her father had requested her since that was something that never happened. Most of the time she would just show up in the late afternoons and see if she could just hang out. It was not like him to request her presence especially through her agents.

The agent outside her father's office knocked on Carlisle's office before opening the door for Bella. Inside Bella found her father and her mother in what appeared to be a meeting with Elaezer, Edward, and Caius one of her father's poll analysts. Bella's eyes were immediately drawn to Edward's as he gave her a smile making her blush.

"Bella, come on in," Carlisle motioned as she took the empty space on the couch next her mother.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked cautiously. Even though the meeting didn't appear to be too formal it still looked serious.

"Nothing is going on, sweetheart," Esme assured her daughter.

"We just wanted to ask you something. As you know the party's convention is next week and we're trying to square away speakers and come up with a schedule," Elaezer explained. "And we had an idea that we wanted to run by you."

"As you know Esme will be speaking on the first night of the convention and I will obviously be on the last night. Since you're significantly older this time around we thought about you introducing me before I go on Thursday. It would be a short speech lasting only five minutes or so, but I'd like to include our entire family," Carlisle stated as Bella bit her lip nervously.

"It's just an idea," Esme added noticing her daughter's anxiousness. "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"I want to," Bella clarified as she tried to make sense of everything and what this would mean. "I just don't know if I would actually help out. I don't want to hurt your chances, and with what happened Saturday."

"That hasn't negatively impacted the numbers," Caius jumped in. "Our last poll actually shows a slight increase in the President's standing."

"How's that possible?" Bella questioned in disbelief. She had been terrified that her immaturity would have had an impact on her father's chances to get reelected.

"It seems like the situation has humanized the President. People like to see that he's not perfect and the situation he was in makes people relate to him better. Parents can identify with him since their children don't always do what they are supposed to do," Caius continued.

"But that doesn't mean you should do that again," Esme warned, causing Bella to laugh.

"Don't worry, Mom. I've learned my lesson," Bella replied.

"You don't need to decide now," Carlisle said. "You can take a day or two to think about it. Esme will do it like she did last time if you decide not to."

Bella analyzed the situation for a minute. She knew it was a big undertaking even though the speech would last only a very short time. She wanted to show support to her father and she was thrilled that for the first time in her life she was old enough to vote for a Presidential election. She was aware that her audience would be much bigger than the thousands that were going to be at the convention center. The entire United States and even the world would be watching. Could she handle that type of pressure?

"I want to do it," Bella stated anxiously. "I just don't want to embarrass you up there. I've never done something like this."

"You could never embarrass me." Carlisle reached across and squeezed Bella's hand reassuringly. "Plus Edward would help you work on your speech to make sure it's perfect."

"Aren't you working on my father's?" Bella asked curiously. She could feel the excitement bubbling within her at the prospect of spending extra time with Edward. But she didn't want him to waste his time on her when her father's speech was obviously much more important.

"I'm just about done with that. I'm having it proofread and it should be ready to go by the end of the week. Plus I'd love to help you with yours." Edward smiled at Bella making her stomach do flip flops.

"I'll do it then," Bella answered as Elaezer began scribbling in his notepad.

"I'll make the arrangements. Edward I want you and Bella to start working on it tomorrow. Is it possible for me to have a draft by Saturday evening?" Elaezer questioned.

"We'll start working on it as soon as possible," Edward assured him.

"So everything is settled then." Carlisle smiled as he stood up and turned to Bella and Esme. "I have a meeting with my Vice President, but I'll see you tonight for dinner."

The group walked out of the Oval Office allowing Carlisle to continue working inside. Esme noticed Edward waiting to speak to her daughter and couldn't help but smile. She suspected that the two shared more than just friendship, but she highly doubted either one had acted on those feelings. Esme hadn't said a word to her daughter or Carlisle for that matter, but she recognized the looks they shared. It was the same looks she had shared with Carlisle even before they had begun dating.

"I'll meet you upstairs," Esme whispered to Bella before walking ahead leaving Bella behind.

Bella looked around and noticed that Edward was walking towards her. "So your first official speaking engagement," Edward commented with a crooked smile.

"You can't let me mess up," Bella warned as what she had agreed to do really sink in. What would happen if she were to fall flat on her face or forgot her speech?

"We go this covered, Bella. Don't worry." Edward noticed Bella's nervousness and his heart reached out to her. She was an incredibly brave person to have agreed to speak in front of such a huge audience, and he vowed not to let her fail.

"We should start working on the speech tomorrow," Edward suggested.

"I get home at three tomorrow. Why don't you come upstairs and we can work up there?" Bella knew she could be overstepping her bounds by inviting Edward to the residency, but she didn't want to work down in the offices. Plus they would be much more comfortable upstairs.

"I'll be there," Edward added with a smile his eyes lingering on Bella's a little longer than they should as Bella walked away.

Bella waved at him as she left the West Wing. She was still extremely nervous about her speech, but she was more excited to spend time with Edward. Even though writing speeches was part of his job she had a feeling he was being more helpful than he really had to. The only thing she had to determine was whether he really felt the same way about her that she did about him.

**A/N: This story will include some time in the Party's Convention. I am trying really hard to keep this neutral and not mention any one party. I'm also trying hard to keep my political affiliation away from the story. If for any reason it sneaks in I hope none of you are offended. **

**So we have time set up to spend together. Raise your hand if you're excited! I know I am. What do you all think is going to happen next with Bella and Edward?**

**For all those who seriously dislike Jacob we have reached the end of his major role in the story. I'm anxious to know what you guys think. Did Bella handle it properly? I personally find the reaction to be very mature on her part.**

**I will try to have a second update this week, but I am not promising it at this time. At the very latest I anticipate having an update early next week. This chapter is a little bit longer than the others so I hope that makes up for it.**

**As always, your reviews keep me writing and inspire me when I hit writer's block. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Muggleinlove**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Bella walked into the residency a few minutes before Edward was scheduled to meet her. She was somewhat anxious, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly why. It could be attributed to the speech she would be making in front of millions of people in less than a week or to the fact she would be spending a significant amount of time alone with Edward.

Bella looked herself over in one of the hallway mirrors. She was dressed causally in a pair of jeans with a long sleeved white shirt paired with a thin burgundy scarf. The attire didn't look as if she had tried too hard, but she hoped it would catch Edward's attention.

"Bella," Emmett called as he walked in shaking his head as he found Bella in front of the mirror.

"Emmett," Bella exclaimed blushing as she met Emmett's knowing gaze.

"Edward is here," he continued with a smirk.

Bella nodded before moving into the living area. A few moments later Edward walked in a gray suit and dark blue tie with two yellow writing pads in his arms.

"Hi," Bella greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey, how was your day?" Edward asked as he took a seat next to Bella on the couch.

"School was school," Bella shrugged. "Just a day full of lectures and boring demonstrative speeches."

"I remember those," Edward answered with a laugh. "Please tell me someone didn't explain how to balance a checkbook?"

"YES!" Bella exclaimed. "I had to sit through a five minute speech on how to balance a checkbook followed by one on how to put together a matching outfit."

"Are you serious?"

"I wish I was joking." Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. "This girl in class actually spent her time talking about complimentary and clashing colors."

"When I took it I had to sit through how to play the tuba complete with a demonstration and everything," Edward added causing Bella to giggle.

"I think you're making that up," Bella retorted as her body shifted towards him.

"Fine, don't believe me." Edward's face remained stoic as he too moved closer to her.

The two laughed for a few more seconds before their eyes met. Bella bit her lip nervously as she looked into his eyes. She felt as if he wanted to say something more, but didn't know where to begin. His eyes looked greener than normal and filled with an emotion Bella couldn't decipher.

"So," Edward began breaking the silence and their gaze. "Have you thought of anything you wanted to include?"

"Sort of," Bella answered slightly disappointed that the moment had been ruined. Bella reached into her bag taking out a small notebook and handed it to Edward. "I wrote down a few of my dad's characteristics that I think might be important."

Edward read over the list as he mentally chastised himself for getting caught up in Bella. He needed to remain in control of his attraction towards her especially now that he was required to work with her. But he didn't consider working with her work, and that was where the problem was. He didn't know how to make himself focus on the work aspect of things when part of his job required him to get to know her better.

"This is a good start," Edward said after he had read the list.

"I feel there's a 'but' coming," Bella commented hoping she wasn't way off target. She didn't want Edward to think she wasn't intelligent.

"I think this is what everyone expects you to talk about. Everyone knows your father is smart, loyal, and determined," Edward explained as he read off some of the adjectives Bella had written down. "But nobody outside you and your mother really know the real Carlisle Cullen, the husband and the father."

"So what should I talk about?" Bella questioned as she kicked off her shoes and brought her legs under her.

"Tell me something about him only you will know," Edward prompted. "Well within reason."

"I know what you mean," Bella assured Edward before going into some stories about her relationship with her father.

Bella and Edward worked together as they scribbled down a rough draft of what would become Bella's speech. The two of them worked effortlessly feeding ideas back and forth for what felt like a short time but really was three full hours.

"I didn't know speech writing could be so much fun," Bella stated after she reread what they had accomplished.

"It's never really this fun," Edward added with a smile.

"Are you saying your job is boring, Mr. Masen?" Bella teased as she arched her back in a stretch, her arms reaching behind her.

Edward's eyes were immediately drawn to Bella's form as she stretched. He allowed himself a few seconds to look wishing he could pull her towards him and ask her out. He couldn't remember ever really enjoying himself as much as he had in the few hours they had spent together.

"Quite the opposite," Edward answered after he looked away focusing instead on the notepad in front of him. "I just think it's much more entertaining when I have such a great partner like you to share it with."

Bella smiled but didn't get the chance to respond before Alice walked in. "Hey Bella!" She called stopping as she noticed the two of them sitting near each other.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Bella asked as she looked at Edward apologetically. She loved Alice but right now she hated her for having interrupted her time alone with Edward.

"I convinced my dad to bring me along tonight," Alice explained as she studied Edward carefully.

"Oh, right," Bella stated awkwardly as she stood up. "Let me introduce you. Edward this Alice Brandon. Alice, this is Edward Masen the Head Speechwriter."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Brandon," Edward stated formally as he too stood up.

"Alice is fine," she replied with a smile.

"Well, it's getting late," Edward added after he looked at his watch. "I'll type this up and make some corrections. We can look it over tomorrow before we send it to Eleazer."

"That'd be good," Bella answered keenly aware that Alice was watching their interaction.

The two of them decided to meet at noon before Edward left, leaving Bella alone with Alice. Alice waited to be sure that Edward was really gone before she grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her towards her bedroom.

"Alice what are you doing?" Bella asked as she pulled along roughly.

"You have to tell me everything," Alice stated as she threw herself stomach first on Bella's bed and held her chin up with her hands.

"There's nothing to tell." Bella felt her cheeks burn with a blush as she spoke a clear indication that it was a total lie.

"Whatever, Bella." Alice rolled her eyes. "I know what I saw when I walked in and that was not nothing. The two of you were sitting super close and if I didn't know any better I would say the two of you are dating."

"We're not," Bella clarified even though she really wished they were. In the few hours she had spent with Edward just that day it became quite clear how different he was from Jacob. Edward was fun to talk to and a great listener. He was smart witty and just one look from him made her stomach flutter. She had never felt half of that when she had been with Jacob.

"Not yet," Alice added with a giggle. "Because he's one fine piece of ass."

"What about Jasper?" Bella asked pushing down the slight twinge of jealousy she felt at the idea of Alice checking him out.

"I know Jasper and I are meant to be. It's just taking longer than I thought it would. But regardless of that I'm not blind and Edward is gorgeous."

Bella nodded in agreement as she sat down next to Alice. "It's not just his looks. It's his entire personality he makes me smile and he's just so different than any other guy I have ever met."

"He's not just a guy," Alice stated as she sat up. "He's a man."

"I just don't know what to do," Bella continued as she hugged one of her decorative pillows to her chest. "Today I felt as if we shared some sort of connection. When his eyes met mine I felt tingling and giddy. I also feel like he wants to tell me something, but doesn't."

"I think you should make a move," Alice suggested.

"I'm not that brave." Bella hated the fact that they had so many obstacles against them. It was easy with Jacob, but that obviously hadn't been right. Maybe if it was easy then it wouldn't be worth it.

"Then be subtle about it." Alice could see Bella's infatuation with Edward. Her entire face lit up when she spoke about him, and she had a sneaking suspicious that Edward was just as taken with Bella. The very short interaction between the two that she had been bale to watch made it clear as day.

"How would I do that?" Bella questioned.

"It's called flirting," Alice answered with an exasperated sigh. "Touch his arm and smile, hold eye contact, compliment him. All the small stuff add up to something big."

"Do you think it would work?" Bella wanted to believe it would, but she was scared. Even if it did work she 'd have to deal with her father, Eleazer and the press. That was enough to scare any sane person away.

"Bella, if he doesn't act on it then he's stupid," Alice stated. "Besides your father is not going to be President forever and after he wins, because we all know he will, none of it will matter. The press could talk all they want but Edward's position is not at all affected by his relationship to you."

Bella thought carefully about Alice had said. She knew Alice was oversimplifying things, but she did have a point. Once her father was reelected there was no reason they couldn't date. Edward's job was to write speeches and if they had a romantic relationship it wouldn't affect his job performance. The two weren't related. The problem lied in whether her father, Eleazer, and more importantly Edward would see it that way.

**A/N: I'm glad so many of you are excited for more Bella/Edward interaction. I know I am. It's very hard to keep the two of them apart.**

**I am really trying hard to post two chapters a week, but I do not think I'll be able to do that this week or next week. Real life has been hectic giving me very little time to write. But I hope to at least post one next week as well.**

**I'd really like to know what kind of advice you would give Bella. Do you think Alice is right? Is flirting the answer? Let me know in your reviews. They are the reason I work through writers block and what inspires me to keep writing.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Muggleinlove**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next few days seemed to pass in a blur. Bella's free time was taken over by clothes fitting and speech practices. She hated sitting through the hours of dress discussions and the trying on of different ensembles. She knew the way she looked was important, but it was all superficial. What really should matter was not who she was wearing but what she was saying. Yet, she had no choice but to choose three different outfits one for each night of the Convention.

As boring as the dress fittings were the speech practices were the highlight of her day. She had spent hours with Edward revising the speech and then practicing it out loud. He had been patient, professional and given her constructive criticism. But at the same time he had been sweet and funny. She found herself falling for him more and more with each minute they got to spend together.

As Bella stood in her hotel room applying her makeup she couldn't help but think back at that afternoon's practice.

"_You need to relax, Bella," Edward instructed as Bella stood behind a make-shift podium in the hotel's room living area._

"_I am relaxed," Bella protested._

"_No, you're stiff. It's coming out unnatural," Edward explained from his seat on the couch. "You have to show confidence even if you're nervous."_

"_That's easy for you to say," Bella ran her fingers through her hair as she bit her lip anxiously. "If I look nervous here just in front of you, how am I going to look on stage?"_

_Bella began to pace behind the podium causing Edward to stand up and block her path. "Listen, Bella," he stated as he reached out and held her shoulders. "You're going to be incredible up there. You have a better command of the speech than politicians who have been doing it for years. Your problem is your insecurity."_

"_That's not going to change." Bella slumped her shoulders in defeat. _

"_Try it again," Edward urged as he guided her behind the podium. _

_Bella took a deep breath before beginning to speak. She had already memorized the speech and barely looked down at the papers in front of her as she spoke. Bella was keenly aware of Edward's close proximity behind her and stumbled slightly over her words as Edward returned his hands to her shoulders._

"_Relax the shoulders," He whispered as Bella continued to speak, his strong hands slowly massaging them._

_Bella could feel the warmth of Edward's hands through her thin shirt and instantly felt more at ease. Her mind was no longer preoccupied by the speech, but by the handsome man behind her. She continued speaking never losing her place, but was tempted to move his hands from her shoulders to around her body._

Even though it had been a few hours since that had occurred, Bella could still imagine his warmth. It had spread a wonderful tingling feeling across her body, and she really wished they hadn't had to stop. But duty called on both of them and the practice had only lasted an hour.

Bella finished getting ready before walking out of the bedroom finding her mom looking over her notes on the dining table. Her father was not scheduled to arrive until the next morning. "Are you ready?" Bella asked causing Esme to look up.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Esme sighed as she gathered her papers and stood up.

"You'll be perfect, Mom." Bella hugged her mother. "Besides no one is going to know what hit them. You look more like my sister than my mom."

"You're just saying that," Esme answered as she smoothed her dark blue dress. "Do you think I should have gone with a suit?"

"Ofcourse not." Bella rolled her eyes dismissively as a knock on the door sounded. "You're the youngest first lady in at least thirty years. You should dress your age."

Bella opened the door allowing Emmett to enter.

"Good evening Isabella, Mrs. Cullen," He greeted much more formally than Bella was used to, but all the agents were on high alert for the Convention. "The caravan is ready to leave when you are."

Bella and Esme followed Emmett out of the hotel room and were immediately flanked by four more guards leading the way to the underground garage. Bella didn't speak much to her mother during the short drive to the venue, knowing she needed the time to collect herself and her thoughts. Bella could sympathize with her since in two days it would be her turn.

Bella and Esme were guided into a back room in the center once they arrived. "Hi, Esme, Bella," Edward greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Edward," Esme answered as Bella returned his smile. "Is everything set up for me?"

"Yes," Edward replied. "I have double checked the teleprompter and all last minutes corrections have been entered. I have my assistant on standby and she will be following along during your speech."

"You've been wonderful, Edward," Esme praised. "I'm going to freshen up."

Bella noticed a knowing smile on her mother's face as she walked away leaving her alone with Edward. "So have you been out there?" Bella inquired as she looked Edward over. She had been used to seeing Edward in a suit, but he looked much more handsome than he usually did. The green tie he wore made his green eyes look that much deeper and alluring.

"It's packed, but the energy is incredible. I can't believe I've never been to one of these," he commented.

"It's a rush," Bella agreed remembering the last time she had attended. "I came four years ago and I remember that was when I really decided I wanted to go into politics. I got to meet so many people that believed my father could really make a difference."

"He has," Edward added with a grin. "That's why I wanted to work with him."

"Bella, I hate to interrupt," Emmett stated as he walked in. "You have to take your place. Miss Brandon is waiting for you."

"I'll see you afterwards, right?" Bella asked Edward. It seemed that every time they had a few minutes to themselves they were interrupted.

"I'll be in your area once your mom takes the stage," Edward answered with a wink causing Bella to blush.

"You two have it bad," Emmett commented with a chuckle as he led Bella down the hallway.

"I have no idea what you're saying." Bella took a deep breath hoping to appear unaffected by Emmett's comment. If he had noticed, had anybody else?

"You can say what you want," Emmett explained as they neared Alice and her parents. "But it is clear as day for me, and I for one approve. He's a much better match for you than that Jacob guy."

Emmett's words replayed in Bella's head as she sat next to Alice and her parents during the all the Convention speeches. Was Edward really a good match for her? She was well aware that he was much better than Jacob. Did Edward even return her feelings?

"You look distracted," Alice whispered as one of the speakers introduced her mother.

"I'll tell you later." Bella noticed Edward had entered their sectioned off area on the second level taking a seat few rows behind her.

Bella smiled at him, but couldn't say anything more as her mother took the stage. She knew the camera could cut to her at any time and the last thing she wanted was to look uninterested or be caught flirting with Edward. She didn't need any more negative headlines.

Her mother speech was flawless. Even though Bella had heard her practice she was still captivated by her mother's ease of speaking. She commanded the audience effortlessly as she spoke about her husband's passion for the people and even added few personal stories from their many years as a couple.

At the end of her address Bella and Alice were led by Emmett and Jasper to the same room they had gone to when they had arrived. There were different media outlets that wanted to interview Bella, but they had decided to hold off any interviews to build up her father's introductory speech.

"You did great!" Bella exclaimed once her mother walked in giving her a hug.

"I was so nervous before I got up there, but then everything just made sense." Esme had a huge smile on her face as she spoke. "It just felt natural."

"It was one of the best speeches I've heard, Esme," Alice complimented also giving her a hug.

"It was all due to this guy right here," Esme gushed as she motioned for Edward who had just walked in to approach them.

"I just helped with the semantics," Edward stated with a slight blush making Bella like him even more. "It was all you, Esme. You nailed it."

"We'll have to agree to disagree," Esme continued. "I just spoke to Tanya and I'm going to be doing some short interviews now. If you'd like Bella you can ask Emmett to drive you back."

"I have a car that's taking me back," Edward offered. "I can escort them back if you'd like."

"I'm waiting for my parents," Alice quickly stated. Bella knew exactly what Alice was doing and she couldn't be more thankful for it.

"I won't mind," Bella replied trying to appear nonchalant.

"Take Emmett and Felix with you, and I'll see you when I get back," Esme gave Bella one more hug before rushing out to fulfill her responsibilities.

"Have a good night," Alice waved with a sneaky smile leaving Edward and Bella alone.

"So it's just us," Bella stated silently thanking God for her luck.

"Can I escort you?" Edward asked offering Bella his arm.

"Of course, kind sir," Bella responded with a playful smile as she took his arm. She only had one thought as they walked towards the SUV: her night had just gotten exponentially better.

**A/N: I know it's kind of a short chapter, but I thought I'd give another EPOV for the next one, and to do that I needed to end it here.**

**As you see I'm trying to remain neutral on politics steering clear from most political talk. I hope that you can overlook anything you may or may not agree with, and know that the focus of the story is not politics.**

**I know this is a lot late, but like I've said my life has been extremely hectic. I am trying to update as much as I can, but I don't always get the chance to write. Just know that an update will come as soon as possible.**

**Now I want to know what all of you think is going to happen. How do you think the ride back to the hotel will go? Do you think things are going to progress? If so, how much? Or how little? Let me know in a review. I love reading them.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Muggleinlove**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Edward couldn't help the grin on his face as he left the room with Bella on his arm. He knew it didn't really mean anything, but it was enough for him at the moment. The time he had spent with Bella during the past few days had been incredible. He had known that she was a beautiful young woman, but he had been pleasantly surprised by her level of maturity and her knowledge of a wide range of topics. He felt as if they could talk forever and never get bored.

As he led Bella towards the cars he noticed Emmett looking at them. He had spent a bit of time with Emmett since he had begun working at the White House and he was a great guy who deeply cared about the safety of her and her family. Emmett gave him a discreet nod as he guided them to the SUV they had waiting in the underground garage.

"After you," Edward stated with a smile as opened the back car door for Bella.

"Take care of her," Emmett whispered as he opened the front passenger door and climbed in.

Edward joined Bella in the back seat smiling at her before closing the door. He really wanted to talk to her, but it felt awkward with Emmett and Felix riding along in the front. He only hoped he could get at least a few minutes when they arrived back at the hotel.

As they pulled out of the garage, they noticed a few protesters still mingling outside the convention center. They immediately became louder as the SUV neared them causing Bella to look away and stare down at her lap.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked in concern. Bella's entire demeanor had changed in just a few seconds. "You know not everyone is going to agree with our view on things."

"I know," Bella answered with a sigh. "It's one thing to disagree with my father's policies or his political agenda. It's another to attack him personally. I hate it when they paint him out to be a monster."

"Attacking a political leader's personality is much easier than attacking their policies. If you're going to attack their beliefs you have to research and become informed. For every argument against him there is a counter one for him."

"It has become easier to see that and accept that not everyone views things the same way," Bella explained as Edward watched her intently seeing the pain in her eyes. "Before demonstrations like those would make me cry."

"Your father was criticized heavily before the last elections, and he still won." Edward reached across the seat to where Bella's hand was resting taking it his. "I'm positive he will again."

Bella replied with a small smile, turning her hand slowly to properly link it with Edward. The two stayed hand in hand for the rest of the drive neither one saying a word, simply enjoying the company of each other.

Edward had never given hand holding much thought in his entire life. For him holding hands was always something couples did and not anything to look forward to. But holding hands with Bella was a completely different experience. It was almost as if they were both trying to express what obviously couldn't be said.

Bella and Edward had no choice but to let go of each other's hands once they arrived at the hotel. Edward was fascinated by the seamless coordination of the agents as they entered the hotel and were quickly ushered into a service elevator that had been cleared for their use during their stay.

"What floor are you staying?" Bella inquired, ignoring Emmett and Felix stood in front of them.

"I'm on the 24th," Edward answered, knowing they weren't on the same floor. The White House staff that had made the trip were all staying one floor below. "But I'd like to walk you up. If that's alright?"

Bella nodded with a slight blush, giving Edward a little more confidence. He had assumed that Bella felt something towards him for a couple of weeks, but it seemed his assumption was given more credibility the more time he got to spend with her. His next course of action was harder to determine, because he didn't want to scare her off or put his job in danger.

Emmett and Felix stepped out of the elevator allowing Bella and Edward to proceed, but Emmett didn't allow Felix to follow the two of them. Emmett knew that two were in the midst of starting some sort of relationship, and he truly liked Edward. He was a good man, and he appeared to be a good match for Bella. He didn't want his own presence or that of Felix to stop things from progressing.

Edward inwardly thanked Emmett for allowing them privacy as he walked Bella to the hotel room. He knew there were a few other agents placed around the hotel floor, but he wasn't going to think about them.

"So are you going to help me practice tomorrow?" Bella asked with a hopeful smile that made Edward frown.

"I wish I could." Edward sighed in frustrations as they neared the door. "I'm scheduled to work with your father all afternoon. He emailed me some new points he wants to add so I need to work them in and see how it flows."

"Oh," Bella responded in obvious disappointment.

"I can come on Thursday morning," Edward suggested. He knew there was no way around his appointment with the President the following day, and cancelling would not be a good way to earn his favor if he ever got the chance to pursue a relationship with Bella.

"I'd like that," Bella agreed as they reached the door. "I'm not going to bed yet. You can come in if you'd like."

Edward followed Bella into the hotel room living area. The room was huge and at least four times bigger than the room he was using downstairs. He could see a full kitchen and dining area off to one side and a short hallway which led to what he believed was the bedrooms. It was beautifully decorated, looking almost like a museum rather than a hotel.

"It's too much," Bella commented. "I miss staying in a regular hotel room with two beds and a bathroom. I personally think it's a waste of money."

"It's beautiful," Edward added as Bella sat down on the couch.

"I guess. It's too stuffy for me." Bella motioned for Edward to join her on the sofa. "I was going to watch a movie or something. I'm much too wired to fall asleep now."

"Sounds good," Edward removed his suit jacket and took the empty space next to her as Bella fiddled with the remotes. He was not interested in watching any movie. "Anything in particular you wanted to watch?"

"You tell me," Bella replied with a shrug, handing him the remote. "I don't get the chance to go to the movies often. So I'm not sure what's good."

"So what do you do for fun?" Edward inquired turning towards her.

"Read mostly, watch television, and hang out with Alice."

"So what do you read? Please don't tell me you're into the sparkling vampire book every girl is reading." Edward smirked dropping the remote control.

"What's wrong with vampires?" Bella questioned with an arch of her eyebrow. "I happen to think that the Robert and Kristen story is quite romantic. But those are not the only books I read. I'm very fond of the classics: _Wuthering Heights_, _Pride and Prejudice_, _Romeo and Juliet_. How about you? What do you read, Mr. I'm Too Good for Vampires?"

"I'm into classics too; my favorites include _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ and _The Great Gatsby_. I haven't really had that much time to read since I started working here."

"Not bad," Bella commented as she absent mindedly played with a strand of hair. "But I have heard working in the White House can cut down on free time. I hope it's been worth it."

"I can assure you it has." Edward smiled as he spoke his fingers itching to touch her hair.

"What's the best part?" Bella moved towards Edward, biting her lip as she spoke.

"Honestly," Edward laughed. "It's all been great. I've loved working for your father and getting to know him and of course travelling has been fun. But if I had to pick a best part I would say it would be you."

"Me?" Bella asked in disbelief. "Why am I so special?"

"Why wouldn't you be?" Edward countered as he reached for her hand. "You're smart, funny, not to mention gorgeous. I've loved helping you out with your speeches and I really want to get to know you better."

Bella breathed in deeply as Edward tried to decipher what she was thinking. He could see that she had a million different thought rushing through her head, but she wasn't saying a word. Edward tried to stay calm, but he was scared. He wasn't sure whether he had read the signals incorrectly or if he had been too forward. He had no idea how to fix it.

"I do too," Bella whispered after what seemed like an eternity for Edward.

Edward couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face when Bella's words registered. He had been preparing himself for rejection yet she felt the same way. He wanted to say so much but he didn't know where or how to begin. Even though their feelings were somewhat out in the open there were still a thousand issues that needed to be addressed. This was not a normal situation for either of them.

Edward allowed himself to lean towards Bella, ignoring all the potential problems that could arise. He smiled wider when he saw Bella's breath hitch and her cheeks begin to redden. He didn't try to rush it, but savored the few seconds that it took to begin closing the gap between them.

His hands slowly cupped her face as her hands rested on his chest and their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. Edward relished the smoothness of her lips and her intoxicating sense. It was overwhelming, but he still craved more. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but he didn't want to scare her away. Yet the low moan that escaped her lips as they pulled apart was not helping his self-restraint.

The two of them were not able to talk before they heard voices in the hallway signaling Esme had returned. "I should go," Edward stated before leaning in for one final kiss.

Edward hated leaving after they had shared such a wonderful and intimate moment, but he had no choice. What would he tell Esme? There were too many what-ifs that he needed to address before anything was decided or anybody was told.

"I'll try to at least come by tomorrow," Edward quickly added as the hotel room door opened and Esme walked in.

"Edward," Esme stated in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"He was keeping me company. I didn't want to watch movies alone," Bella replied. Esme looked at the television and inwardly smiled as the TV Guide channel played.

"Well, I'm exhausted," she added.

"I was leaving now anyhow." Edward took his suit jacket and made his way to the door. "Have a good night, ladies."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief as he walked out into the hallway. He knew he had risked a lot by kissing her, but he couldn't regret it. He would never regret whatever time he got with Bella.

**A/N: I wasn't going to post until later this week, but I figured that Election Day called for a chapter posting. Don't you all agree?**

**So what are your thoughts on the kiss? Was it too soon? Did it take too long? Where do they go from here? I can't wait to read all your thoughts, because this is my favorite chapter so far. **

**For all my fellow Americans, please go out and VOTE! No matter which candidate you are voting for make sure to make your voice heard today! **

**As always thanks for reading!**

**Muggleinlove**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Bella watched as Edward walked out of the hotel room, leaving her alone with her mother. She was extremely disappointed that their moment had been interrupted and all she wanted to do was rush after Edward. Her lips were still tingling from their kiss and her heart was still beating wildly in her chest. The kiss she had shared with Edward, although short, had been a million times better than any she had shared with Jacob.

"You look strangely happy," Esme observed as she walked towards the kitchen and served herself a glass of water.

"Your speech was incredible," Bella repeated, hoping to focus on that instead of anything having to do with her and Edward.

"I have been told tonight countless times that it was great," Esme responded with a skeptical look. "But, this has nothing to do with me. There's more that you are not saying here. I can feel it."

"Mom, you aren't psychic," Bella added with a laugh, trying to play it off.

"It's called mother's intuition." Esme returned to the living room and pulled Bella down on the sofa next to her. "It's fine that you don't want to say anything. I know that you feel more for Edward than you let on, and you obviously see him as more than just Carlisle's speechwriter."

"Mom," Bella began to interrupt.

"Bella, sweetheart, listen to me," Esme urged with a warm smile. "I understand those feelings and I know Edward is a great man. I have no reservations regarding anything that may or may not develop between the two of you."

Bella sat in shock as she processed what her mother was saying. Her mother had always been very intuitive and empathetic, but Bella never thought she had been so obvious.

"But," Esme continued causing Bella to sigh. She knew there had to be a "but," because everything her mother had been saying had been too positive. "I do not think your father will take things the same way at this point in time."

"There's nothing going on," Bella stated as she bit her lips nervously. "We've barely even talked about anything."

"I'm not blind, Bella," Esme stated with a comforting smile. "I see the way you look at him and the way your eyes light up when he is mentioned. No matter where things are right now; I know where it is going to lead."

"Are you saying I should avoid him?" Bella questioned anxiously.

"I think you should be very careful and keep things under-wrapped for as long as possible. Your father's reaction to it will be based solely on the campaign, because it has the potential to greatly affect it. Spend time together, get to know each other and after the elections if you still feel strongly for each other then approach your father."

"Do you think he'll object?" Bella asked in a way relieved that her mother knew some of what was going on.

"Your father wants you to be happy, and if Edward makes you happy then he'll be happy too." Bella wrapped her arms around her mother in a tight hug. Esme always knew what to say, and Bella was extremely thankful to have her to talk to. It was also freeing to know she didn't have to lie to her mother and that ultimately Esme was on her side.

"I love you, Mom," Bella whispered.

"I love you too," Esme replied. "But now I think we should head to bed."

After changing into her pajamas and jumping into bed, Bella couldn't help but think about Edward. She desperately wanted to talk to him, and figure out if the kiss had even really meant something to him. Was she jumping to conclusions prematurely?

Bella didn't get much time to analyze things before her phone vibrated on the nightstand by her bed indicating a text message had been received. It was a number she didn't recognize which was weird since not many people had her cell number.

_Hi Bella,_

_It's Edward. Hopefully you're not sleeping. I got your number from Emmett, I begged so don't be mad. This is my personal cell and not the one I use for work. I though you should have it in case we don't get to talk tomorrow. I hope your mother wasn't upset that I was in the room when she got there. I had a lot of fun talking to you tonight._

_-Edward_

Bella couldn't help but smile as she read Edward's message and quickly added him to her contacts before responding.

_Hi Edward, _

_I'm not asleep yet, and I wouldn't mind if you had woken me up. I may have to send Emmett a fruit basket for giving you my number. My mom was better than fine. I'll have to tell you more when we really get to talk. But I had fun tonight and I wish I got to see you tomorrow._

_-Bella_

Bella didn't quite know what to do with herself as she awaited Edward's reply. She was slightly nervous about making things work out. It was becoming more and more obvious that they were starting something. Even Esme had realized it, making Bella wonder if it were just as obvious to everyone else.

_I'll figure something out tomorrow to at least see you for a few minutes. It's a relief to know your mom was at least OK with me being there. I'll let you go to bed._

_Sweet Dreams!_

_-Edward_

After wishing him a goodnight, Bella snuggled into her bed and sighed. She knew her dreams would be sweet, because she had only one person on her mind: Edward. And anything having to do with Edward was definitely a positive thing.

* * *

The next day went by in a blur. Bella spent half the day in the final fitting for the dress she was going to be wearing the day of her speech. She then only had about three hours to work on the school assignments she had to turn in. It wasn't until that evening before she was leaving to the convention center that she saw Edward working with her father.

"Hello," Bella stated as she left her bedroom. She was surprised to see Edward and disappointed since he didn't appear to be going with her and Esme to Night Two of the Convention.

"Good evening," Edward greeted as he looked up from the laptop he was using. Bella could feel the smolder in his gaze causing her to smile shyly. Bella was wearing a long-sleeved dark turquoise wrap dress that ended a few inches above her knee.

"Bella, sweetheart, don't you look lovely," Carlisle added as his phone began to ring. "Excuse me one minute."

Carlisle left to the bedroom to talk leaving Edward and Bella alone. "You look absolutely stunning," Edward corrected as he stood up and gave her quick kiss on the corner of her lips.

"Edward," Bella sighed, wishing she could greet him properly, but hyper aware of the fact that her father was down the hall. "Are you joining us?"

"I wish I could." Edward moved away from Bella and returned to his seat. "But I'll be here for a few more hours working with your father."

"I wish I could help," Bella replied. She had been looking forward to the convention all day, because she thought she would at least get a little bit of time alone with Edward. She had even hoped they could've ridden home together the way they had the night before.

"Bella, are you ready?" Esme asked as she walked into the living room followed by Carlisle.

Bella nodded in response as she forced a smile. The last thing she wanted was to sit through three hours of speeches and appear interested. In reality, she was going to preoccupied by Edward.

Bella didn't see Edward when she returned with her mother from the convention. Her father was the only one in the hotel room working on his laptop as CNN played on the television screen.

"I think tonight went well," Carlisle stated as he closed his laptop.

"What are the news outlets saying?" Esme asked as she kicked of her shoes and joined Carlisle on the couch.

"Well, they say its up to me," he explained as Bella felt her phone vibrate in her small clutch purse.

"What do you mean?" Bella questioned, forcing herself to take a seat in the armchair. She had a feeling it was Edward, but she didn't want her father to become suspicious. She wasn't the type to text a lot with anybody but Alice, and she had just spent the evening with her.

"Well, Esme did a great job last night, and the speakers tonight continued her momentum," Carlisle explained. "Now tomorrow its our turn, kiddo. We have to hit out of the ballpark. Are you excited?"

"I think so," Bella answered. "I've been working with Edward and he says I'm more than ready. But I've never spoken to such a big audience."

"It's all a state of mind. I pretend I'm speaking to a handful of people and I forget everyone else," Carlisle stated.

"I think I'll be fine," Bella replied with a smile. "I'm just going to head to bed."

After wishing her parents goodnight Bella went into her bedroom and immediately checked her phone finding a text message from Edward.

_I wish I could've been there tonight. I missed you today!_

Bella immediately replied.

_I missed you too! I hate not being able to spend time with you._

Bella eagerly waited for a reply as she changed into her pajamas.

_Can you talk?_

She had already heard her parents go into their bedroom and she knew it wouldn't be long before they were both fast asleep.

_Give me 15 minutes._

She wanted to tell Edward to call her right away, but she knew that she had to play it safe since she could still hear the shower from their bathroom.

Exactly fifteen minutes later her phone began to vibrate. "Hi," Bella answered as her entire body tingled in excitement.

"Hey, how is it going?" Edward replied.

"It's going. I was in fittings all this morning and then I was stuck working on homework before sitting through all the speeches," Bella answered as she sat back in the bed. "How about you?"

"Working on your father's speech. We rewrote at least a quarter of it. I honestly think it's going to awe everyone tomorrow right after you do, that is." Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sure my five minute speech is going to be the deciding factor of this election," she joked causing Edward to chuckle.

"I don't think you're putting enough importance on it. It's not going to, as you say, be the deciding factor, but you have a lot of power, Bella."

"I'm the First Daughter," Bella countered in indifference. "What power can I have?"

"You represent the young people, and you'd be surprised how much influence you can have. I think tomorrow is a big day in more ways than one," Edward continued causing Bella to sigh.

"I've had enough politics for one day. What are you doing now?" Bella asked refusing to put too much thought into what Edward had said. She didn't need any more reasons to be anxious about the speech.

"I was watching some television before bed," Edward replied. "How about you?"

"Not much, reading a Biology textbook. I have to turn in an online quiz by the end of the week."

"Can I ask you something?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah, of course," Bella answered, noticing a change in Edward's tone.

"Would it be too forward of me to ask you out on a date? I know we kissed last night, and I didn't mean for things to play out like that. I just really like you, Bella."

"I really like you too, Edward." Bella stopped for a few seconds as she tried to think of the correct way to continue. "I just don't know what you mean about date. Like go out someplace?"

"I know this a delicate situation, and I'm willing to speak to your father and explain my feelings for you," Edward explained.

"I don't think my dad is going to accept us right now. It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with the election. I think we should wait to after Election Day to tell him. At that point he'll be more himself and more likely to accept us as a couple."

"What about Esme?" Edward inquired.

"She suspects something and she was the one who told me to wait." Bella hated having to tell Edward to wait, but couldn't figure out a way around things. She didn't want Edward to get fired or have her father's reelection campaign suffer. "I don't expect you to wait for me though. I can't ask you to do that."

"I'll wait for you, Bella," Edward added firmly. "That is not a lot of you to ask of me. Besides its only two months."

"Thank you," Bella whispered in relief. Election Day could not come fast enough.

**A/N: So last week was a total fail on my part. Work has been hectic, but we just passed our two major deadlines. Therefore, I don't think work should be an issue for the coming weeks. So I hope to have at least one update every week for the next foreseeable future.**

**So this chapter is sort of a bridge. Bella and Edward are starting to develop a relationship, and they have decided to keep it from Carlisle for now. Do you think that's a good idea? Will Carlisle suspect something like Esme? Will he find out some other way? Will Edward or Bella let the cat out of the hat? I really want to know your thoughts on the chapter. Where do they go from here?**

**Thanks as always for reading!**

**Muggleinlove**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Bella slowly paced back and forth across the preparation room, trying to calm her nerves. It would be her turn to speak in less than thirty minutes and she was completely terrified of messing up. Her father's upcoming speech had been all over the news throughout the day, and many people were excited to have her officially participate in the campaign for the first time. The amount of pressure she felt was overwhelming.

She knew she was well-prepared. Edward had assured her that she was more than ready and her speech would go off flawlessly. All she had to do was speak with confidence. The problem was that every ounce of her confidence seemed to have left her body.

Bella tried to visualize the living room in her hotel as she mentally went over her speech again in her head. She had to remember to speak naturally and pretend she was only speaking to Edward and not to a convention center of thousands and a television audience of millions.

"_Just talk to me," Edward urged as he returned to the couch and sat down. Bella was having a hard time concentrating on practicing her speech when Edward was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved white dress shirt. _

"_You're distracting me," Bella replied with a teasing smile._

"_Am I?" Edward asked with a knowing smirk his green eyes shining with playfulness._

_Bella nodded and bit her lip as Edward stood up again and walked towards her. "You know you told me to wait," he stated as he neared her. "But I'm having a hard time doing so."_

"_It hasn't even been twenty-four hours," Bella countered as Edward took her hand in his._

"_It's kind of hard when you keep teasing me with comments like that," he explained causing Bella to laugh._

"_It's only fair. You can't expect me to concentrate when you look so gorgeous and kissable," Bella replied, shocking herself with her forwardness. Edward seemed to bring out her flirty side._

"_Kissable?" Edward mentioned as his finger slowly traced her cheek. "You think I'm kissable?"_

_Bella's eyes met Edward's in a passionate gaze as Edward's lips slowly descended on hers in a short and gentle kiss. _

Bella knew that it had been a risky move on both their parts. They shouldn't have kissed, but she didn't regret it. They had been alone and that kiss alone had calmed her more than any piece of advice she had received.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked as he walked into the room.

"I don't have much of a choice," Bella answered as she tried to take deep calming breaths.

"There is no need to worry, Bella. You know that speech forward and backwards and I will be right there cheering you on. Look for me if you get overwhelmed." Edward added as he stood in front of her.

The two shared a smile since they knew they could not have a repeat of what had occurred earlier. Emmett and Felix were in the room with them, and the Convention Center was packed even backstage and that wasn't a risk they could take.

"Good luck," Edward whispered discreetly squeezing her hand in assurance.

"Thank you," Bella replied as one of her father's agents entered the room with a nod towards Emmett.

Carlisle entered a few seconds afterwards closely followed by a few more agents. "Edward, are the changes reflected in the teleprompter?" he asked as Edward left Bella's side.

"Yes. Mr. President. I have double-checked them myself," he replied as they shook hands. "Good luck, Sir."

Edward left the room as Carlisle turned to the agents. "Could you give me a few minutes alone with Bella?" he questioned.

The guards filed out of the room closing the door behind them.

"I haven't really had a chance to check on you today, Bella?" Carlisle stated as he smiled at his daughter. "Edward told me you're ready to go. But how do you feel?"

"Honestly, I'm nervous. I don't want to let you down," Bella answered. "Everything has been going right these past few days and I'd hate to be the one to mess it all up for you."

"Do you remember my first speech when I announced that I was running for governor?" Carlisle questioned.

"Sort of," Belle replied, trying to think back. "I remember everyone was telling me all I had to do was stand still and smile."

"You were six years old," Carlisle smiled wistfully. "You don't remember but I was a mess. I was all nerves and I had cold sweats. It was bad."

"But you did so well," Bella interrupted as she remembered the video she had seen of the speech.

"All my nerves disappeared the moment I walked on that stage. At that minute I realized that being nervous was only hindering me, and all I could do was do my best."

"Excuse me, Sir," one of Carlisle's agents said as he opened the door. "Miss Cullen is needed. She's on in two minutes."

"Come on, I'll walk with you." Bella walked out by her father's side. She smiled weakly at the various nods and good luck wishes she received as she made her way towards the stage.

Bella's eyes locked with Edward's as she neared the curtain. He was standing near the curtain almost as if he was waiting for her. His smile made her nerves disappear as she confidently stepped out from behind the curtain and walked towards the podium.

She found it hard to hear herself think with the roar of the crowd. She could see everyone holding up signs and cheering as she walked to the podium. It was an overwhelming feeling to see so many people that supported her father, and she felt honored to be able to introduce him.

She smiled at her mother and Alice who were sitting at the front before starting.

"Good evening, my fellow citizens," she started her voice slightly shaky as she scanned the room easily finding Edward near the teleprompter with a look of pride on his face that urged her to continue.

"We are here tonight because we believe that we all have a say in the course of our nation's future. We are here because we believe that we can make a difference in our country and in our world. But I'm not here to talk about politics. I'm sure you've heard a lot about that already." Bella paused as everyone laughed.

"I'm here to talk about a man that many of you know, President Carlisle Cullen." Bella felt her confidence continue to rise as she spoke. "Long before he was the President, he was my father. And being a father is a role he takes just as seriously as he does being the President."

"Even with the pressure of running our country he still makes time for me and my mother. He's never too tired to eat dinner with us or help me with my homework. He is the type of person that I aspire to be like. Someone who is smart, determined and focused. He has taught me the value of hard work and the importance of family."

"I can talk for hours about all he has taught me, but we are not here tonight to hear me speak. We are here to listen to my father, my friend and our President, Carlisle Cullen."

Bella couldn't stop smiling as she finished and her father walked out from behind the curtain. She felt complete exhilaration as if she could do whatever she wanted. Speaking to everyone has been an exciting rush and she couldn't wait until she had the chance to do so again.

"You were amazing," Carlisle whispered as he hugged his daughter tightly.

Bella couldn't even reply with the amount of emotions that were running through her as she pulled away from her father. She smiled one last time at the audience before walking backstage.

"You did great!"

"You were awesome!"

"You nailed it!"

Bella smiled at all the staffers and interns that congratulated her as she took a calming breath. She had only a few minutes before she was expected to join her mother and listen to her father's speech.

"You were outstanding!" Bella heard Edward's velvet voice say causing her to turn around.

"Was it really that good?" Bella asked as Edward handed her a bottle of water.

"If you were running for President, you'd have my vote." Edward smiled at Bella causing her to laugh.

"I think you're a bit bias, Mr. Masen," she replied before taking a sip of water.

"I stand by statement, Miss Cullen. You were incredible out there. " Edward looked around making sure no one was paying attention to them. "So much so that I wish I could kiss you."

Bella's cheeks burned with a blush. It was an unexpected statement and the truth was she wanted him to kiss her, but that was not going to be possible.

"Thank you," Bella finally answered with a shy smile as she noticed Emmett signaling that it was time for her to go back. "I have to get back out there."

"I should head back myself. I'll call you tonight?" Edward almost mumbled the last part making sure no one but Bella could hear him.

"I'd like that." Bella answered with a nod before making her way towards Emmett who escorted her to the empty seat between her mother and Alice.

"You did wonderfully," Esme whispered.

Bella stayed quiet as her father spoke capturing the audience's attention. Even though her father's speech was awe-inspiring, her thoughts were consumed with Edward. She just had to wait two months. After the election Edward would be able to kiss her whenever he wanted to. But she knew it was going to be the longest two months of her life.

**A/N: So there is Bella's speech. What do you think? It was pretty tough to write and I hope I kept the political aspects of things as vague as possible.**

**Also, what did you guys think of Bella and Edward's interaction? Did anybody notice? What do you think is going to happen? Let me know I love reading your predictions and observations. Some of you are very observant.**

**Since I had some time to relax and write during Thanksgiving I will probably have a second update later in the week. If not I will have one early next week.**

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**Muggleinlove**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Bella sat in one of the empty conference rooms at the White House in complete shock. It was four days after her big speech at the Convention and now it seemed as if her life was once again going to change.

It had become obvious to her that her speech at the Convention had been good. She had been complimented at least a hundred times before she left the center, but it wasn't until she watched the late night news coverage that it all came into perspective.

_Bella had just changed into her pajamas and was combing her hair when her phone rang. She immediately smiled when she saw it was Edward._

"_Hello there," she answered as she settled herself in bed._

"_Hey, Bella. Are you watching the news?" Edward asked as Bella heard the mumble of the television on the line._

"_No, I was just getting ready for bed. Why? Are they saying anything bad about my dad?" Bella looked around her room trying to remember where she had left the remote control that afternoon._

"_The news coverage about everything is positive. Your father's speech was incredible and they have very few critiques. But they've been talking about you for the last ten minutes on CNN." Bella's eyes widen in astonishment as she found the remote on television table._

"_Me? My speech was barely five minutes long. Did I mess things up?" Bella flipped through the channels catching the tail end of the segment._

"_However you put it, Kathy. I think Isabella Cullen has made her presence known tonight and she will definitely be a force to be reckon with should she seek a position in politics in the future. Now back to you in the studio."_

"_What else did they say?" Bella questioned as she lowered the volume to focus on Edward._

"_They all love your speech. They say you have great stage presence and know how to command an audience. They say your speech was a game-changer. You brought an extra dimension of humanity to the President. It's all positive, Bella. I told you were amazing."_

"_I didn't know one speech could do so much," Bella commented. "I think you should get some credit. You wrote 99 percent of it."_

"_Which would mean absolutely nothing without your touch. You don't give yourself enough credit." _

Bella forced herself to focus of what was at stake now and not about what had happed before. Every news outlet had continued to sing her praises and the truth was that she really wasn't that surprised about her father's request.

He had brought it up during dinner the night before asking her if she would consider doing a few campaign speeches on his behalf. Bella had accompanied her mother numerous times on these speeches, but she had never had to speak.

At first, she had been hesitant. Bella really didn't want extra media attention and agreeing to speak would only bring more attention towards her. She also didn't want to fall behind on her schoolwork or get any preferential treatment because of who she was. But at the same time, she had found the experience of speaking in front of the crowd exhilarating and part of her wanted to do it again.

She had voiced her concerns to her father who had assured her they could work around her school schedule. They would also limit the amount of engagements she would attend to reduce the media attention as much as they could. He had also emphasized that she was under no obligation. The decision was completely hers and he would try to influence her either way.

Before heading to bed Bella had agreed to meet with her father and his staff to go over a possible game plan before she made a final decision. The meeting had been long and much more complicated than Bella had expected. And many of the details were still a bit fuzzy.

She was about to get up when Edward walked back into the room startling her. Bella gasped in surprise. "You scared the crap out of me," she said as she took a deep breath.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" Edward asked as he walked inside.

"It's all a lot to take in," Bella replied, hating that they had to keep so much distance between themselves. They hadn't had the chance to spend time alone together since the day of her speech. "How about you is there another meeting in here?"

"Not that I know of, but I left my coffee mug," Edward replied as he pointed to black mug he had left in front of his chair.

"Oh," Bella answered as she stood up.

"Are you alright? Are you having second thoughts?" Edward questioned as he walked towards stopping a few steps in front of her.

"No second thoughts. I know this is what I should do and what I want to do. At the very least it's great practice." Bella bit her lip when she had finished speaking. She was tempted to close the distance between them and kiss him, but she wasn't sure if it would be welcomed. It would be a risky move on her part to do it, because he was on the job and anybody could walk in at any point.

"You missed one positive," Edward added with a crooked grin.

"Which is?" Bella inquired even though she knew the answer. Carlisle had asked Edward to accompany Bella on the two weekend trips where she would hold five speaking engagements at universities in key battleground states.

"We get two weekends to ourselves," he stated and then shrugged. "Well minus the security detail, a few staffers, and members of the press."

"Virtually alone," Bella added with a laugh. "I don't know how you put up with all this mess."

"It's more than worth it," Edward answered before taking two steps towards her and gently pressing his lips to hers. "Anyway all this secrecy is for two more months. After your father is reelected I will personally talk to him."

"You're too good for me." Bella smiled as she grazed her hand across his cheek.

Edward didn't acknowledge her statement as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch before squeezing her hand.

"I'll call you tonight," he quickly added before picking up the empty coffee mug and leaving the conference room.

Bella took a deep breath as she watched him walk out of the room. She knew that there was something Edward wasn't saying. They had been talking every night for the last few days, and he never wanted to discuss his family. He always turned very quiet and changed the subject whenever she brought it up. The only thing she knew about Edward was that both his parents had passed away.

Bella gathered the papers she had used during the meeting and quietly slipped out of the conference room. She wasn't going to figure out what was wrong with Edward. She would have to wait until he was ready to talk about it with her.

~0~

The next week went by in a blur of schoolwork, exams, and preparation for her speeches. The only bright spot in everything was the preparing for her speech was that she got to spend extra time with Edward without anyone becoming suspicious.

It had been a long travel day, but they had finally arrived at the hotel in Nevada that they would be using for the night. Bella walked into her small suite dropping her backpack on one of the couches by the television.

Emmett and Felix took the time to look around double-checking that everything was alright before Felix walked out leaving Bella alone with Emmett.

"Well, everything checks out. Are you going to head out to dinner? Or should I have Tanya order you room service?" Emmett asked.

Bella rolled her eyes at the mention of Tanya, the Assistant to the Press Secretary. She had been assigned to look over the logistical planning of the events and to make sure everything was in order regarding the schedule. She was also in charge of handling the media during their travels.

Bella had only had limited contact with her throughout her father's Presidency, but she knew she didn't like her one bit. Tanya was good at what she did, because she was very controlling. She was a stickler to schedules and wanted to know every detail about everything go on. Bella knew it was part of her job, but she knew it was going to be an obstacle for Edward and her to overcome.

"Actually, Edward and I were going to go over tomorrow's speech again. I'll give her a call when we're ready to eat." Bella tried to smile innocently, hoping Emmett would buy her excuse.

For all intents and purposes she had already finalized the next day's speech. But they were using it as an excuse to finally have a first date. They had been working hard to make sure that everything for the speech was ready in order for them to get some in-person time together. Phone calls and texting had been great, but they both wanted real contact.

"I'm sure you'll be going over the speech," Emmett commented with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you mean, Emmett." Bella's cheeks immediately burned red causing Emmett to laugh.

"No worries, Bella. Your secret is safe with me." Emmett continued to laugh as he walked towards the door. "Felix and I are right next door if you need us."

"Got it," Bella answered before heading to the room to get ready for her date with Edward.

**A/N: Thoughts? Any ideas where things are going? Do you think its wise for Bella to agree to these speeches? What about Edward? What do you all think he's hiding? I really want to know your thoughts, and I would love to pass 1,000 reviews since I'm so close. **

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**Muggleinlove**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm not going to waste any time with explanations before the chapter. ENJOY!**

Chapter 20

Bella was looking through the room service menu when she heard the suite's doorbell ring. She had been amazingly calm about the date, but the doorbell had caused her heart rate to rapidly increase. She knew their situation was not the norm and she was expecting Edward to give up at any time.

She did a quick look around making sure everything was in place before opening the door. Edward was standing on the other side with his laptop bag and two shopping bags of takeout.

"What's all this?" Bella asked as she took one of the bags and stepped aside to let him in.

"Well, I couldn't allow our first date to be over stale hotel room service. And since I can't take you out to a nice restaurant and wine and dine you, well minus the wine," Edward quickly added the last part causing us both to laugh. "I'd thought I'd bring the food to you."

"Well, whatever it is, it smells mouth watering," Bella answered as they dropped all their bags in the small kitchen and Bella made her way to the cabinets. "I should look for some plates."

"Bella," Edward called as he took her hand to stop her and turned her towards him.

"What's wrong?" Bella questioned before their eyes met.

"I didn't get a proper hello," Edward almost whispered causing Bella's breath to hitch.

Bella didn't know how to answer. She wanted to lean in and kiss him herself, but she had never initiated that type of contact with Edward or anybody. It wasn't unwelcomed and she wasn't going to be shot down, but it was still nerve-wracking. Edward knew how to initiate a kiss in a way that made her insides melt and her legs feel like Jell-O and she wanted Edward to have a similar reaction to her.

Bella mustered up all the courage within her as she smiled in a way she hoped was flirtatious. She slowly leaned her body towards Edward, placing her hands on the hard muscles of his chest. Edward's crooked grin informed her that she was doing something right and allowed her to tiptoe and finally press her lips to his.

The kiss started as nothing more than a peck but as Edward wrapped his arms around her waist she felt as if she was floating in the clouds. The kiss deepened as Edward pulled her closer, their bodies flushed against the others. Bella was keenly aware of every inch of her body that was touching Edward's. It made her feel as if she was on fire burning from the outside in.

Bella's hands moved from his chest to his neck as she tried to get closer to him, but found it was not possible. Her lungs craved more air, but the rest of her didn't want to pull away.

"Now that's a welcoming," Edward said as he tried to catch his breath still not letting Bella move away from him.

Bella could barely breathe but managed a small smile in response before there was a knock on the door. Bella's eyes widen as they stepped away from each other.

"It's probably Tanya. Emmett would keep anybody else away," Bella stated frantically. She did not need a mirror to know that she looked like she had just been making out.

"Go to the bathroom and I'll talk to her," Edward urged as Bella rushed to her bedroom.

Bella heard the hotel room door opening as she closed the bathroom door and leaned against the sink and studied her reflection. Her cheeks were flushed red and her lips were swollen with all traces of the lip-gloss she had used gone.

She gave herself a few minutes for her body to regain composure before reapplying her gloss. She straightened out her dark green dress making sure everything was in order before walking back outside.

She found Tanya and Edward in the living room. Tanya was talking animatedly about something and not so subtly leaning towards Edward as she played with her own hair. Bella felt the jealousy rage within her and she was tempted to throw Tanya out of her hotel room after forbidding her from ever even looking at Edward.

"Bella," Edward called with a smile. "Tanya was just asking me about the tomorrow afternoon's speech."

"We were going to go over it a few more times tonight," Bella answered as she forced herself to smile at Tanya.

"Well, yes of course, I just wanted to check if you needed anything before I turned in for the night," She replied in what Bella knew had to be a lie.

"No we're good," Bella answered shortly hoping to get rid of Tanya as quickly as possible. "Edward brought us dinner."

"In that case," Tanya began as she stood up her eyes lingering on Edward. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Good night," Edward stated before grabbing his laptop bag.

Bella walked Tanya to the door making sure to lock it after she had left. She was well aware that Tanya had not visited her to find out if she needed anything, but rather to flirt with Edward.

"I can't stand her," Bella mumbled to herself as she walked towards the kitchen to get their plates and food.

"Did you say something?" Edward asked with a grin causing Bella to blush.

"No," Bella lied even though her cheeks were burning red. She didn't want to seem too clingy.

"Just so you know," Edward began as he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her back to his front. "Tanya's advances were completely lost on me. I don't care how many times she asks me to come up to her room. The only place I want to be tonight and every night is with you."

Edward brushed his lips against Bella's neck causing her to shiver in response before turning around to face him. "You make me feel things I've never felt," Bella whispered as she held Edward's face.

"I hope it's all good feelings," Edward replied with a mischievous smile as he rested his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea," Bella answered before forcing herself to pull away from him. Things were starting to get out of hand and Bella was not sure whether she was ready to walk down that road. The temptation was too great and she didn't think she could stop herself if things continued.

"The food is probably cold by now." Bella grabbed the forgotten plates as Edward took the bags.

The two worked quietly as the served their meals. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but one filled with anticipation. It wasn't by any mean a typical first date, but their relationship would probably never be "normal" because of who Bella was and who she may one day be.

"How did you know I liked Italian?" Bella asked after they had been eating for a few minutes.

"That's what we had when I first had dinner with you and your parents. I figured it was a safe bet and I've heard nothing but good things about Mama Risotto," Edward explained.

"I can't believe you remembered that," Bella commented in surprise. "I didn't think you had even noticed me that day."

"I noticed you the minute we saw each other outside your father's office the day I got the job." Edward reached across the table taking her hand in his. "You've been on my mind every second of each day since then."

"I felt the same way," Bella responded. "I still feel that way now."

"I hate hiding this from your father, Bella," Edward stated with a sigh. "I want to be able to walk down the street holding your hand and go up to visit you. I want to be able to treat you to nice dates and not have to see you in secrecy as if what we share is wrong."

"I want that too," Bella agreed as she finished eating. "But there's no way we can be out in the open with less than a month to Election Day."

"What if I can talk to your father?" Edward questioned. "I can explain how I feel about you. He's a reasonable man."

"Even if we talk to him that's not going to stop the secrecy. Let's say for argument's sake he's fine with the us being an us, we still have to hide it until after the election."

"But that means I can still go see you after work and you may even get to come over to my place and hang out. We'll see each other more often, Bella. Do you really think he'll be that against us?"

"No," Bella replied. "He'll be shocked, but he likes you and will eventually come around. But what would we tell him? What are we Edward?"

"I'd like for you to be my girlfriend," Edward answered without any hesitation. "That is if you'd take me."

Bella smiled and nodded as Edward stood up and pulled her up as well. Edward slowly leaned towards Bella his lips brushing hers causing Bella to sigh in anticipation. The two moved away from the table ignoring the dirty dishes, as their kiss grew deeper and more frantic. They somehow made it to the couch with Edward falling back and pulling Bella into his lap.

Bella forced her brain to shut down as she focused on the man in front of her. She straddled him carefully trying not to break their kiss, but wanting to be as close to him as possible.

She didn't think her body could get any hotter as Edward's hands wandered down and across her back settling on her hips. She was surprised by how forward she was and how natural it all felt. There was no awkwardness making her believe that what they shared was right.

As they continued to kiss and as his lips trailed from her lips to her neck, Bella could feel Edward's excitement growing underneath her. She was keenly aware that they were only separated by the thin layer of her underwear and his pants. For the first time in her life she felt sexy and desirable.

"Should I talk to Carlisle?" Edward questioned hopefully as they pulled apart slightly.

"No, I think we should both talk to him when we return to Washington," she replied with a smile before kissing him again. She wasn't ready to go all the way, but she was quite comfortable exploring their newfound closeness.

**A/N: So I've been a massive fail at updating. The holidays were very stressful and I spent most of it travelling with no access to a computer. When I returned my computer decided to stop working on me, and I lost access to all my pre-written chapters and my outline.**

**Thankfully, I had a few chapters saved on a USB, but I did not have the outline. I originally had through chapter 29 written, but due to my computer crash I lost five chapters, including this one. It took me quite a while to rework my outline and rewrite this chapter. I currently have through chapter 25 written. Therefore, I plan to update every week as long as technology decides to work with me. I hope you all understand.**

**What are your thoughts on the chapter? How do you think Carlisle will take the news? I can't wait to read your thoughts and reactions.**

**Thanks for sticking with me and still reading! Also THANK YOU for getting me over 1,000 reviews, I can't tell you how much that means to me.**

**Muggleinlove**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Time for an Edward POV!**

Chapter 21

Edward pushed his laptop away from him as he stood up from his dining room table and glanced down at his watch. He still had over an hour before he was scheduled to meet Bella and her parents for dinner. It wasn't the first time he was ever meeting a girl's parents and technically he already knew Bella's, but he was still nervous.

Bella had already spoken to Esme and she had agreed with their reasoning. He was almost certain that Carlisle would approve after the initial shock had worn off. The President was also a very observant man, and it wouldn't be surprising if he already suspected the relationship. But Edward was also aware that he was still taking a huge leap of faith that could possibly endanger his professional life.

His thoughts were brought to an end when his cell phone began ringing in his pocket. Edward rolled his eyes as he glanced down at his screen and saw his sister, Rosalie's, name.

"Hello," he answered trying to keep the annoyance in his voice down to a minimum.

"Edward," she replied. "You know you could at least call from time to time. I'd like to know you're alive."

"It works both ways, Rose." Edward dropped down on his sofa, knowing this call was going to last at least thirty minutes. "What can I help you with?"

"Why do you always assume I want something?" Rosalie replied as Edward took a deep breath.

"Because you never call me unless you do. So what do you want this time?" Edward answered, hoping to end the call quickly.

"I don't ever need anything, Edward. I'm calling because I wanted to know whether I should expect you for Thanksgiving this year. Or are you going to bail like you do every year?"

"I don't know, Rose. I'm not sure what my work schedule is going to be like," Edward replied cryptically. "Aren't you taking some sort of tropical vacation like you always do?"

"No, I was actually hoping you'd come and we can have a real Thanksgiving. You know Krissy has been asking about you and asking why we never have a real Thanksgiving," Rosalie added causing Edward to sigh.

Edward hated the fact that he never spent time with his niece, but going back home was always so painful. He hadn't spent a Thanksgiving at home for at least five years. The few times he had gone back it had caused feelings he didn't want to experience to return, and the guilt was overwhelming. His parents would still be alive if he hadn't been so stupidly blind.

"You know my reasons," Edward protested. "And they have nothing to do with Krissy."

"I wish you weren't so stubborn. If you took the time to really look at things, you'll realize that it wasn't your fault. I know how paralyzing the guilt is, but I went to counseling and I've dealt with it. It wasn't any of our faults." Rosalie stated her voice slightly cracking. "And there's no need for you to pull away from me and Krissy. We're all we have left."

"I can't deal with this now, Rose." Edward knew he had to learn how to deal with his past, but he didn't have the strength to do it now. "I'll think about Thanksgiving."

Edward didn't allow Rosalie to answer before he hung up the phone and braced himself against the counter in his kitchen. He loved and missed his sister and niece, but he couldn't deal with the pain and anguish she always stirred in him. No matter what she and everyone else said he would always feel responsible for his parent's death. His selfishness caused them to be on the road that night. If he hadn't been so busy getting laid he would've been there to take Rosalie home and their parents would still be alive.

Edward looked at the watch on the microwave before pushing all the thoughts away. He didn't have time to worry about Rosalie or any holiday plans. He would figure everything out another time.

Edward picked up his keys and left the apartment. His main focus now was Bella, and he didn't need any type of distractions. He knew that he didn't deserve to have Bella's in his life, but he was a selfish man. He had fallen hard and fast for Bella, and now knew there was no turning back for him.

Edward arrived at the White House a little early, giving him plenty of time to go through security before heading up to the Residence where he would be having dinner. He wasn't quite sure how things were going to play out, but he was anxious to get everything out in the open.

"Hi," Bella greeted meeting him just past the security checkpoint.

"Hey," Edward replied, resisting the temptation to kiss her hello. "What are you doing down here?"

"My mom sent me down. She said I was making her nervous and I needed something to do to burn the excess energy," Bella explained as she led the way up the stairs.

"Edward," Carlisle stated as they walked in. "How's it going?"

"It's going well," Edward answered as he shook his hand.

"How wonderful of you to join us," Esme added as she entered the room from the kitchen. "Dinner is just about ready. Bella could you help me set the table?"

"Sure," Bella answered with a perplexed look.

"Can I speak to you for a few minutes?" Carlisle questioned once the two women had exited the room.

"Sure," Edward replied before following Carlisle to what appeared to be an office.

"Have a seat," Carlisle offered before Edward sat down in one of the overstuffed armchairs in the room. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thanks," Edward answered as he tried to appear cool, calm, and collected. He had no idea why he was in Carlisle's personal office, but he knew it had nothing to do with work.

"Edward, there are very few people in my life that I have found to be trustworthy. And in the short time you have worked for me, I have found that you are an honest and hardworking man. Those are two qualities I place a lot of value on."

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here," he continued as Edward realized that Carlisle knew exactly why he was joining them for dinner.

"I have been suspecting there was something more than friendship between you and Bella for quite some time now. At first, I ignored it purposely. For me Bella will always be far too young to date." Carlisle laughed and shook his head. "But it became much more obvious after the Convention. I decided to say something after Felix informed me of the amount of time you spent in my daughter's hotel room last weekend."

"Bella and I spent the majority of our time working on her speech. I have the utmost respect for your daughter, and I would never take advantage of her." Edward interrupted. He wasn't quite sure how to read Carlisle since his face remained blank and expressionless.

"I believe that," Carlisle answered with a laugh. "And I'm honestly not surprised by this. Like I said I've seen it coming for a while. I'm just concerned about your intentions, Edward. Are you seriously interested in my daughter? I know Bella and she is not the type to just date to date."

"I'm completely serious about Bella," Edward answered without hesitation. "She asked me to come tonight to tell you about our relationship. I have already asked her to be my girlfriend and she has accepted."

There was a knock on the door before Bella popped her head inside. "Dinner is ready," she announced as she eyed Edward curiously. "Is everything alright here?"

"Edward and I were just having a man to man talk," Carlisle responded.

"Carlisle figured it out." Edward motioned for Bella to enter the room.

"I guess we weren't as secretive as we thought," Bella stated with a nervous laugh.

"I think you two are good together," Carlisle continued as Esme entered the room with a huge smile on her face.

"They remind me of us when we first started dating," Esme added happily.

"I think this is all great, but I must ask for a degree of secrecy for a bit longer. I think the public's attention should stay on the issues of this election and not on the love life of my daughter," Carlisle spoke seriously.

"I completely agree," Edward answered as he draped his arm around Bella. "We only wanted to have your consent before we continued our relationship."

Carlisle nodded with a smile before turning his attention to his wife. "We can't let good food go cold." Carlisle led the way out of the study followed by Esme.

"We'll be there in a few," Bella called out as she turned to Edward with a huge grin.

"I'm completely relieved," Edward stated as he looked down at Bella.

"I freaked out when my mom told me that Dad wanted to talk to you alone man to man. She practically had to hold me down in the kitchen," Bella admitted with a blush.

"There's no need to worry. Your father and I had a talk and we're just fine," Edward assured Bella. "And you were right. We'll keep things between us quiet until after the election."

"We can do that," Bella answered before tiptoeing to press her lips against Edward's.

"Dinner is served!" Carlisle called from the dining room causing Edward and Bella to pull away from each other and laugh.

"I'm not going to push my luck," Edward commented as he took Bella's hand and led her out of Carlisle's office to join her parents for dinner.

**A/N: The cat is out of the bag! What did you think? Did Carlisle react the way you imagined? Can their relationship really stay secret? I want to know your thoughts and predictions.**

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**Muggleinlove**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Bella smiled at the hostess as she was led across the dining room to a small table where Alice was waiting for her. It was a very rare occurrence for Bella and Alice to get the chance to have lunch together somewhere other than school or at their home, but since both their classes had been cancelled that afternoon they were using the time to their advantage.

"Hello," Bella stated before kissing Alice's cheek in greeting. "I'm sorry I'm late, but traffic was terrible."

"No big deal," Alice answered as she placed her menu on her lap. "I'm surprised you got Felix to agree to the last minute change in schedule."

Bella laughed as she looked around finding Felix sitting at a table not far from where they were sitting. "He wasn't thrilled, but Emmett is taking charge more and more. He understands my need to have a life outside the walls of the White House. Plus it's just lunch not international travel."

"I guess he also has to be more flexible now that Edward is in the picture," Alice added with a knowing smirk.

"Good afternoon, ladies," the waiter said as he approached the table interrupting their conversation. "Can I start you out with something to drink?"

"I'll have a strawberry lemonade," Bella replied before Alice asked for the same.

After the waiter had left Alice's attention returned to Bella. "Don't think you're off the hook, missy," Alice warned. "After we order I expect a complete rundown of what has happened over the last few days, because there's obviously much more than you have been telling me."

"I've already told you everything," Bella answered. "So I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm not blind," Alice continued. "You've never been one to wear a turtleneck. So I bet just about anything that you're hiding a hickey under there."

"Alice," Bella gasped in astonishment as her cheeks turned bright red confirming what Alice had said.

Bella was unable to respond as the waiter returned with their drinks and took their orders. Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat hoping her blush would go away. She really thought that the turtleneck she was wearing would be much less conspicuous than wearing a scarf or covering it with foundation. But Alice always had a knack for figuring things out.

"You better start talking," Alice warned as she leaned forward waiting for the story to begin. "Because I didn't know you two were that far in your relationship."

"We're not," Bella whispered as the blush intensified. "We've only been official for two weeks, but when I'm with him it feels like we've been together for so much longer. Almost as if I've known him my entire life."

"What I don't get is how you've had enough alone time for there to be need for a turtleneck?" Alice questioned curiously.

"We've been left alone for the past few days. My mom has been out with my dad campaigning, and Edward was given a few days off before the campaign crunch this week. My dad wants the staff that's joining him on campaign trail to be well rested," Bella explained.

"I heard about that from my dad too," Alice responded as she ate a piece of bread. "So what have you done with the residency all to yourselves?"

"We've had dinner, watched movies, and talked," Bella replied purposely leaving out the details she knew Alice craved.

"You obviously did a lot more than that," Alice interjected as she rolled her eyes.

Bella has no idea how to reply to Alice's probing questions. It was true that there was more than just talking going on, but it wasn't really what Alice imagined. She had gotten to know more about Edward over the last few days, but their physical relationship was still very new.

Bella was once again saved as their food arrive, allowing Bella to think back to just how the hickey has appeared on her neck the night before.

_Bella had been completely exhausted from a long day at school and from doing research for a paper when she heard a knock on the door. She figured it was just someone from her service informing her of the nightly switch off so she didn't even bother checking her reflection when she opened the door._

"_Surprise!" Edward stated with a wide smile._

"_Edward!" Bella almost shrieked. "What are you doing here? "_

"_I thought I'd keep you company," Edward replied before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. "Are you surprised?"_

"_Pleasantly," Bella whispered before pulling him inside and kissing him again with more fervor._

"_If this is the greeting I get when I surprise you, I may have to do it more often," Edward added with a wink. _

"_Why didn't you call?" Bella asked as she inwardly chastised herself for being dressed in sweats and not wearing any makeup. "I'm not even dressed properly."_

"_Are you going out somewhere?" Edward inquired with an arched eyebrow._

"_Well, no," Bella replied. _

"_Then you look absolutely beautiful." Edward didn't allow her to finish her thought. "I didn't expect to see you in some couture gown. You told me you were spending the night doing homework, so I was well aware what I was walking into."_

"_So you don't like me in couture gowns?" Bella teased playfully as they sat down on the couch._

"_I haven't seen you in a couture gown, but I may have to rectify that situation soon," Edward responded. "Are you still working on your paper?"_

"_No, I think I've done all I can do in one day without burning myself out. We only need to turn in a rough draft on Monday, so I should be good."_

"_That's good, at least I'm not interrupting," Edward said as he played with a strand of Bella's hair that had escaped the messy ponytail she was wearing._

"_You're always a welcomed distraction." Bella smiled before shifted to her knees on the couch allowing her to close the small gap between them._

_Their eyes met briefly before they kissed their arms wrapping around each other in a tight embrace. Edward's body turned towards Bella's as the kiss intensified. Bella stayed on her knees as she straddled Edward's legs bringing them closer together. She was thankful that the residency was empty allowing the two of them privacy without the threat of being interrupted._

_The two broke away from each other when they had no other choice but to breath. But even that didn't stop Edward's lips from trailing down from her lips to her jaw and then her neck. It was uncharted territory for Bella, but she couldn't bring herself to think of anything but the feel of Edward's lips on her skin and the softness of his hair at her fingertips._

Bella's daydream was interrupted as Alice cleared her throat. "You're not going to say a word, are you?"

Bella shook her head as she ate one of her fries. "It's not what you think, Alice. We haven't had sex." She whispered the last few words looking around to make sure no one had overheard their conversation.

"I know that, silly," Alice answered with a laugh. "I'm just teasing you. I know you'll tell me once things get that far. Plus I don't need details, I'm just happy for you."

Bella sighed in relief as the two quietly spent a few minutes eating their lunch. "How about things with Jasper?"

"Well, we talked the other day for about an hour, and he confessed that he has feelings for me," Alice replied with a wistful smile.

"Alice, that's great!" Bella smiled widely. She knew that Alice had been waiting for what seemed like forever for Jasper to even notice her. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"There's nothing else to say," Alice continued with a slight frown. "He takes his job too seriously and feels that if we pursue anything it may compromise my safety."

"So why tell you then?" Bella inquired.

"He's noticed for a while my subtle flirty clues, and he felt bad ignoring them. He wanted me to understand where he's coming from." Alice pushed her now mostly empty plate away.

"He does have a point, but can't he ask for a transfer?" Bella noticed the sadness in Alice's face.

"He wants me to move on and not wait for him. But, I don't think I can do that, Bella. I have this strong feeling that he's 'the one,' and I can't just move on from that."

Bella stayed quiet as the waiter returned to pick up their plates and leave the check. She didn't know what to tell her friend, because there was really nothing anybody could tell her.

"You won't be the Vice-President's daughter forever," Bella finally commented, trying to find a silver lining in the situation.

"What if my dad goes on to run for President in four years?" Alice added. "You know as well as I do that it's a definitive possibility."

"That's four years down the line," Bella pointed out as she put her credit card in the black folder and handed it to the waiter. "A lot can happen in four years."

"I guess," Alice replied with a sigh before changing the subject. "Are you leaving tonight or tomorrow to Florida?"

"Tonight," Bella responded. "I have three speeches tomorrow in South Florida. And I'm going to take Sunday to relax at the hotel maybe even use the pool. Then Sunday night I'm attending a rally with my parents in Central Florida."

"Edward is going with you, right?" Alice inquired as the check returned.

Bella nodded as she signed the receipt. "Even though we're going for official business, I feel like it's a mini-vacation of some sort."

"It sounds like fun, minus the speeches and stuff," Alice added with a laugh as the girls stood up their agents doing the same.

"I'm just glad everything will be over on Tuesday. I don't know how much campaigning and stuff I can really take," Bella stated as they walked across the restaurant to the two SUVs waiting for them outside.

"I'll see you Tuesday then," Alice replied before giving Bella a hug. "Have fun this weekend."

Bella watched as Jasper ushered Alice into the car before she did the same. It was obvious that the two had feelings for each other, but they were stuck at an impasse. Bella had no idea what she could possibly do to help them. It was ultimately Jasper's decision. The only thing she could really do was wish them as much happiness as she had with Edward.

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever, but I'm trying my best. Life doesn't seem to slow down long enough for me to write or even sit down to post. I hope to get better on that, but know that I am trying.**

**This chapter had some Alice and Bella bonding time, as well as a look into Bella's and Edward's relationship. Thoughts on Bella and Edward? Alice and Jasper? The trip to Florida? I love reading what you guys think and your predictions. It's loads of fun!**

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**Muggleinlove**


End file.
